Game of Blame
by andiwilltrytofixyou
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. AU. Katniss y Peeta pierden a su hijo en trágicas circunstancias, perdiéndose también uno al otro en una espiral de dolor y acusaciones. Cuando su matrimonio está seriamente amenazado, Katniss se da cuenta que debe elegir entre mandarlo todo al carajo o perdonar a su marido... y también a sí misma.
1. Chapter 1

**TRADUCCIÓN. Katniss y Peeta pierden a su hijo en trágicas circunstancias, perdiéndose también uno al otro en una espiral de dolor y acusaciones. Cuando su matrimonio está seriamente amenazado, Katniss se da cuenta que necesita elegir entre mandarlo todo al carajo o perdonar a su marido y también a sí misma.**

 **¡Hola! Este es un nuevo proyecto, una pequeña traducción de la historia perteneciente a MalTease. Leí esta historia y simplemente no pude evitar necesitar traducirla… ¡y ella aceptó! Así que aquí está. La historia original son seis capítulos y la autora ha publicado tres drabbles, outtakes, como quieran llamarlos.**

 **PD1: (Sé que tengo "Lo sé" pendiente desde hace mucho y que frecuentemente olvido actualizar Racconto… pero qué más da).**

 **PD2: MalTease es una excelente escritora del universo de Panem. Si tienen tiempo y pueden leer en inglés, les recomiendo de todo corazón "Perspectives", un fic canon acerca la relación de Peeta y Katniss desde la visión de diferentes personajes.**

 **En fin, ¡espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice!**

* * *

La vida continúa. La vida continúa tal como siempre a través de la ventana. Las tiendas están abiertas, las calles atestadas de tráfico y todos están en sus propios asuntos, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si mi vida no hubiese terminado, como si de mi corazón no desaparecido todo rastro de felicidad que pudo haber habido esa mañana de hace sólo tres días atrás.

No debería estar tan sorprendida, supongo. La vida continuó como siempre para todos excepto para mi marido y para mi. Pero mientras a través de la ventana el mundo continúa, dentro de nuestro departamento todo se ha detenido. Nuestro pequeño piso debería estar lleno de murmullos, olores extraños, sonidos poco familiares. Debería estar lleno de pelotas de plástico desinfladas y de cosas brillantes y coloridas. Debería estar como mi marido me prometió que estaría meses atrás, nuestro pequeño hogar debería estar lleno de amor y de felicidad.

Sin embargo, no hay nada de eso. Nada en el suelo, nada en las habitaciones, nada en mi corazón. Nuestro departamento está vacío, más vacío de lo que alguna vez ha estado, desde aquella horrible mañana donde todo se fue al carajo. Esa mañana cuando en vez de dar a luz, mi cuerpo le negó la vida al pequeño niño que había llevado en mi vientre por nueve meses. Algo fue mal durante el trabajo de parto, me dijo el doctor. Un nudo en el cordón umbilical le cortó la llegada de oxigeno a mi bebé. Es poco común, dijo, y no había nada que se pudiera hacer. No fue mi culpa, de nadie, aseguró.

No fue culpa de nadie, pero aún así nos sucedió a nosotros, y la única cosa que puedo sentir ahora es culpa por no haber seguido a nuestro pequeño hijo hacia la tumba. Todo lo que puedo recordar es el terrible dolor, mis gritos, la ráfaga de actividad alrededor mío, las frenéticas preguntas de mi marido y el silencio de mi hijo. El silencio de mi bebé parecía retumbar por las paredes de aquel quirófano antes de hundirse en lo más hondo de mi corazón. Recuerdo todas las horas de agonía que solo sirvieron para demostrarme que el cadáver de mi bebé formaba parte de un mundo que él jamás podría ver. No pude siquiera abrir los ojos cuando sentí cómo mi marido rompió en llanto al lado mío mientras tomaba con fuerza mi mano. Así como el llanto de recién nacidos llenaban el resto de habitaciones alrededor de la nuestra, los llantos de nuestra habitación provenían de un par de silenciosos padres primerizos.

Y allí fue cuando me encerré en mí misma.

Me negué a ver a cualquier persona durante los dos días que pasé en el hospital, incluido Peeta, quien yo sabía que estaba justo fuera de mi puerta, esperando que aceptara todo el amor y cariño que quería entregarme tan desesperadamente. Unas pocas después del parto, nuestro doctor vino otra vez a la habitación y recomendó que tomáramos terapia. Hice el esfuerzo suficiente para hablar y mandarlo directo al infierno. No es terapia lo que necesito. Lo que necesito es a mi bebé, mi pequeñito, a quien no pude mantener a salvo cuando estaba listo para ver el mundo. Necesito el hijo que mi marido me pidió por tantos, tantos años antes de que pudiera decirle que sí.

 _Un bebé va a llenar nuestra vida de felicidad_. Eso es lo que siempre me decía.

Y ahora estoy en nuestro departamento, mirando a través de la ventana cómo la vida continúa sin mi hijo. El silencio de nuestro hogar es suficiente como para que pueda oír a Peeta en la habitación de al lado, la habitación que debería haber sido el cuarto del bebé, mientras busca en los cajones que están tan llenos de cosas que nuestro hijo nunca llegará a utilizar. Escucho a mi marido llorar, pero intento bloquear el sonido. No quiero hablarle, no quiero hablar sobre el hijo que yo no quería pero que ahora extraño con cada latido de mi corazón. No quiero hablar con el hombre que llenó mi cabeza con cuentos de hadas de felicidad y sueños sobre el futuro.

No hay un bebé que llene nuestras vidas con felicidad. No hay felicidad, no hay vida, no hay color, no hay sentimientos… pero incluso cuando mi cuerpo está entumecido, no está lo suficiente como para callar la pena, la culpa o el enojo.

Nuestro hijo murió dentro mío. Quizá le fallé por no quererlo lo suficiente, por darme cuenta demasiado tarde cuánto en realidad le amaba, demasiado tarde como para luchar por él tanto como hubiese podido. Es mi culpa por no haber peleado por él lo suficiente, pero también quiero gritar que mi miseria también es culpa de Peeta por querer tan desesperadamente un hijo. Mi marido había deseado tanto un hijo; me dijo que él sería como una añadidura a nuestro felices para siempre. El único final que veo en mi vida ahora es la miseria en la que estoy. La única verdad que veo es que no hay felicidad, no hay luz, solo pérdida y muerte.

 _Él va a llenar nuestras vidas con felicidad,_ dijo.

Mintió.

* * *

Las semanas que siguen a la vuelta del hospital son una rutina de silencio, tensión y convivencia forzada. Me niego a contestar mensajes, llamadas o correos de quien sea, y dejo que Peeta sea quien lidie con los ofrecimientos de ayuda y cariños que nadie dice de veras o espera realmente cumplir.

Cuando puedo, salto de cabeza a mi trabajo como columnista, haciendo horas extras para tener entregas diarias de nuestros sectores de opinión y para mantener el blog de la versión online de la columna lo más actualizada posible. Estoy las horas extras en mi cubículo, tratando de asegurarme pasar tan pocas horas como sea posible en nuestro hogar, en ese silencio que está en vez de todo el ruido de debiese haber sido. Peeta continúa con el café que administra junto con sus hermanos en el centro de la ciudad. Al principio se aseguró de pasar las mañanas conmigo, tratando de hacerme hablar, compartir algún espacio o incluso tocarnos sin que nos sintiésemos como dos extraños. De todas formas, después de días de tratar y tratar y tratar, empezó a tomar su antiguo horario en la tienda, lo que se tradujo en dos o tres días a la semana en las que no compartía con mi marido. Y luego, los días que los dos estábamos en casa, estábamos en diferentes habitaciones, yo hablando sobre políticos y celebridades en el blog del periódico, Peeta en la habitación del bebé, pensando, pintando o incluso rezando.

De hecho, así como yo intento enterrar todo mi dolor con paredes de trabajo duro y frialdad, Peeta intenta encontrar consuelo en la oración. Mi marido, un acérrimo cristiano apostólico romano, debe su devoción religiosa a sus abuelos, quienes emigraron desde Bélgica y se negaron a abandonar su fe cuando se establecieron en la ciudad.

Cuando conocí a Peeta, ambos teníamos dieciséis años y yo era camarera por las tardes en el café que en ese entonces pertenecía a su padre. Él era un tímido y reservado niño que también era acólito durante las misas de los domingos y tocaba la guitarra en las reuniones de oración que organizaba su madre para las comunidades Italianas y Belgas del barrio. Era una terrible camarera, pero aún así capté la atención del callado hijo del dueño, quien a veces estaba por las tardes en la cocina o en la caja. Sus cortas sonrisas y toques casuales en los hombros o las manos me dieron las señales suficientes, y durante el verano anterior a nuestro último año de secundaria perdimos nuestra virginidad una calurosa tarde de domingo, cuando él debiese haber estado en una de sus famosas reuniones de oración.

Para mi vergüenza, durante las primeras semanas de nuestra aún joven relación él solía ir a confesarse luego de cada vez que teníamos sexo, hasta que las visitas diarias al confesionario se convirtieron en ridículas y el Padre Plutarch terminó llamándonos a ambos, diciéndole a Peeta que cuando él decía en su oración que "no volvería a cometer pecado", él realmente no se tenía que confesar después de cada vez que lo hiciese. Peeta se puso rojo como un tomate y gastó toda la mañana en sentirse lo suficientemente culpable como todo buen católico debería hasta que puse los ojos en blanco y le di la primera mamada de su vida, justo antes de amenazarle de nunca volverlo a hacer si él iba otra vez a confesarse. El Padre Plutarch obtuvo su alivio correspondiente de la vida sexual de Peeta desde aquel momento.

No puedo decir que mi presencia en la vida de Peeta le haya hecho bien a su fe. Como una convencida atea, tiendo a ver las creencias de mi marido como nada más que cuentos de hadas, y he sido culpable más de una vez por burlarme de sus prácticas: como colocar un Nacimiento en nuestra sala de estar para Navidad, realizar el símbolo de la cruz cada vez que abandona la casa, y sus indignados reclamos después de haber leído _El Código Da Vinci_ y Á _ngeles y Demonios_. No comparto sus creencias, pero su fe es lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar mis burlas y mi posición en realidad nunca ha sido un problema en nuestra relación.

Pero… al mismo tiempo, estoy completamente celosa del hecho que él parece encontrar consuelo en su oración, mientras que yo lucho cada minuto del día con el constante recuerdo de mi fracaso. Cada minuto del día necesito encontrar una razón para lo que sucedió, un culpable, a alguien a quién pedirle explicaciones. Es por eso que culpo a mi marido por haber deseado a nuestro hijo, incluso cuando él sabía que yo no estaba lista. Lo culpo por no escucharme cuando le pedí un poco más de tiempo. Si hubiésemos respetados mis deseos, nada de esto hubiese pasado. Entonces le culpo a él por hacerme aceptar y le culpo a él por haberme dado al bebé que no pude dar a luz.

Es más fácil culpar a Peeta, porque la otra alternativa es culparme a mi misma.

No es que no le ame. Él y yo hemos estados juntos por tanto tiempo que la idea de no amarlo es completamente inconcebible. De hecho, no me reconozco ahora, que le rechazo tan seguido, pero no puedo evitarlo. Pese a que él no me pida que tengamos relaciones, incluso los más pequeños toques de él me hacen estremecer, y hay noches en las cuales él no se me une en la cama. Está triste, y yo también lo estoy, pero no tengo la fuerza o la motivación para hacer algo acerca de aquello, y mientras más tiempo pasa, más distantes nos volvemos el uno del otro.

Desde que las palabras o los cariños parecen no tener efecto en mi, Peeta trata de dejarme notas por el departamento, diciéndome cuánto me ama, qué tan valiente soy y lo fuerte que he sido durante todo el proceso. Me suplica que nos de una oportunidad de ser felices otra vez y me pide que le diga lo que él necesita hacer para que le acepte de vuelta. Sus palabras duelen, el dolor en sus ojos duele, pero no tengo la fuerza para reaccionar, para ir hasta él y volver a estar a su lado.

El minuto en el que me acerque otra vez a mi marido será el momento en que tenga que lidiar con el dolor de la pérdida de mi bebé. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte o valiente cómo él cree que soy. De hecho, estoy quebrada, devastada, y soy demasiado cobarde como para permitirme sentir.

Mientras más él me ama, más rota me veo a mi misma, y más me convenzo de que mi marido en realidad no me conoce. Si lo hiciera, se habría dado cuenta que no hay nada más que amar de mi ya.

* * *

El mundo colapsa otra vez sobre mi una tarde cuando vuelvo de la oficina y escucho, para mi sorpresa, voces en la cocina. Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que cualquier clase de sonido hecho en nuestro hogar llegó hasta mis oídos, especialmente la voz de mi marido, hablando en un tono que suena demasiado harto y sin vida como para provenir de él.

— No sé qué más hacer, no puedo llegar hasta ella, me bloqueó completamente — le escucho decir, su voz quebrándose.

— Hijo, Katniss es… una fuerte y orgullosa mujer. Ella no…

Interrumpo en la cosa enojada y descubro que el desconocido es en realidad el Padre Plutarch, el confesor de Peeta. Los dos me miran con la culpa en sus rostros propia de un par de personas que conspiran en mi contra.

— ¿Qué mierda está haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo se atreve a hablar a mis espaldas? — le gruño al sacerdote, quien me devuelve una firme mirada.

— Tu marido me llamó — me explica, calmadamente. — Él me pidió ayuda porque no sabe cómo llegar hasta…

— Hasta mí. Sí. Escuché eso — finalizo, con un tono enojado y me giro a ver a Peeta, quien se agarra de una de las sillas de la cocina, completamente pálido. — Gracias por venir, pero este es un problema que mi marido y yo podemos enfrentar solos — continúo mientras me muevo de la puerta e invito al cura a salir con un gesto de mi mano.

— Ese es el problema, Katniss. No creo que podamos enfrentar esto solos— Peeta interviene. — No sé cómo. No sé qué hacer. Incluso ni siquiera sé si tu quieres seguir casada conmigo o no.

Intento tragar el nudo que se ha formado en mi garganta. Estoy siendo miserable, distante, y terca, pero la idea de realmente dejar a Peeta nunca pasó por mi cabeza. He estado con él más de diez años, y siquiera pensar en la idea de estar lejos de él es imposible. Pero sí, puedo entender cómo la idea ha cruzado su mente.

— Nunca consideré dejarte — respondo con un tono de voz bajo, neutro. —De todas maneras, no tenías que llamar a tu cura — continúo, con algo de enojo — ¿Qué demonios sabe él de nuestro matrimonio? ¿Acerca de cualquier matrimonio, en realidad?

El Padre Plutarch me sonríe con un gesto que casi puedo llamar de ternura en el rostro mientras siento las súbitas ganas de arrancarle los ojos.

— Katniss, les he dado terapia de familia a muchas parejas necesitadas, especialmente a parejas jóvenes como ustedes — me responde, en lo que él posiblemente crea que es un tono amable, pero a mi me suena como un chillido de pizarrón — Los primeros años de matrimonio son posiblemente los más duros, y no tengo un particular interés en ver cómo ustedes superan esto. ¡Soy el que los casó, después de todo!

— No por mi decisión. Si hubiese sido como yo quería, nos hubiésemos casado en el Edificio de Justicia, no en la mierda religiosa esa— respondo hoscamente. De alguna manera siento la necesidad de causarle daño con mis palabras.

— ¡Lo haces sonar como si te hubiese obligado! — Mi marido luce indignado, y yo le devuelvo la mirada con interés.

— ¿¡Qué te hace pensar que no lo hiciste!?

— Bien, bien. Al menos están hablando ahora — interviene el Padre Plutarch con una sonrisa. Demasiado grande para mi gusto.

— Cállese. No tiene nada que ver con usted — le gruño.

— Katniss, por favor permíteme encontrar otra vez la armonía para tu matrimonio — me pide y le miro con incredulidad; ¿acaso hay algo en los votos de los curas que incluya no ser capaz de coger una indirecta? — La muerte de su bebé fue una tragedia, chicos, pero pueden encontrar paz otra vez sabiendo que su bebé está…

— No se atreva a mencionar a mi bebé otra vez— suelto rápidamente.

Peeta tira un vaso al lavadero, rompiéndolo. El sonido me hace saltar

— Gabriel no es solo tu bebé — él grita, enojado — ¡Es mi hijo también!

Gabriel. _Gabriel_.

Puedo sentir cómo mi corazón se quiebra con la mención del nombre de nuestro hijo. Nunca pienso en él, nunca lo menciono, nunca hago la muerte de mi hijo real con el nombre que planeábamos darle. El nombre fue bordado por mi madre en su manta y en el pecho del osito de peluche que Prim envió desde el país que sea con el que esté ahora con Rory.

 _Gabriel_.

— No digas su nombre — susurro — por favor, no.

Los segundos que siguen son silenciosos, excepto por mi fuerte respiración y los ruidos que hace mi marido al recoger los pedazos del vaso roto.

— Katniss, Peeta, su hijo está en paz ahora y en un mejor lugar, y este debería ser el primer alivio que podrían buscar en Dios— comienza el Padre Plutarch.

La mención del Dios de Peeta me enfada y me golpea en la cara como un ataque a mis convicciones:

— No sé qué está haciendo aquí, padre. Nuestro hijo no estaba bautizado, y en el nombre de su Iglesia, no tiene lugar en el cielo — respondo débilmente.

El Padre Plutarch vacila y le lanza una mirada a Peeta, cuyos labios se han convertido en una fina línea.

— Katniss, Gabriel está… bautizado — responde suavemente, mirando a cualquier sitio menos a mi — Lo bauticé en la sala de partos, es algo que la Iglesia permite en casos de emergencia y… — su voz se rompe cuando me lanza una mirada y nota la expresión de mi rostro.

Mientras habla, un destello viene a mi memoria. Estoy yo, tendida en aquella cama, apenas consciente de dolor y fatiga, gritando porque mi bebé no emite ningún sonido e intentando mover a las enfermeras que trataban de sedarme. Recuerdo ver a mi marido en una esquina de la habitación, colocando agua en la cabeza de nuestro silencioso hijo, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas mientras murmura " _Te bautizo a ti, mi hijo, mi pequeño tierno niño, en el nombre del Padre… del Hijo y del…_ "

Él tuvo un momento con nuestro hijo antes que yo, lo sostuvo primero en sus manos, le habló sin mi. Creó una oportunidad para sí mismo para hacer algo por nuestro hijo. Una oportunidad que se me negó.

— ¿¡Qué. MIERDA!? — grito antes de darme vuelta hacia el cura — y usted, ¡VAYASE DE MI CASA!

Una sola mirada mía, temblando de furia, es suficiente. El Padre Plutarch abandona nuestro piso antes que pueda darme vuelta hacia mi marido para continuar gritándole:

— ¿¡Cómo te atreves?! ¿¡Cómo pudiste bautizar a nuestro hijo sin decirme?!

Peeta suspira e intenta mantener su tono de voz lo más neutral posible a medida que responde:

— Hubieses dicho que no, Katniss.

— ¡ _Por supuesto_ que hubiese dicho que no! Sabes cómo me siento acerca tus cuentos de hadas — le suelto cruelmente. Estoy lejos de preocuparme en este momento acerca de si le hiero o no.

— Al demonio. Katniss, ¡respeto tus creencias, respeta las mías!

— ¡No cuando decides bautizar a mi hijo sin decirme!

— ¿¡Qué diferencia hace para ti?! — grita de vuelta — Hubieses dicho que no solo por el placer de hacerlo, mientras que en mi caso bautizarlo aseguraba que él… que él fuese a… que… yo lo mantendría… a salvo…. — él intenta, sin saber exactamente cómo terminar con su explicación.

— ¿Estás diciendo que solo porque no creo en Dios soy una mala madre? — exclamo con incredulidad.

— _Basura_. Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo y lo sabes — dice, mientras camina y sale de la cocina en dirección a la habitación del bebé.

— ¡No te atrevas a caminar lejos cuando esto no ha acabado! — le advierto mientras le sigo hacia la habitación que debería ser la de nuestro hijo. Me detengo con un grito ahogado y me apoyo en contra de la pared cuando veo qué es lo que ocurre al interior. Peeta no ha cambiado nada. La cama, la manta, el osito de peluche, las cortinas celestes… todo está igualmente de arreglado justo como cuando entré por última vez a la habitación, el día que empezó la labor de parto.

Peeta y yo nos miramos el uno al otro por unos segundos, nuestros rostros demostrando todo el daño que nos hemos hecho, la pena y el cansancio. Respiro profundo y tomo una de sus manos. Él camina tentativamente hacia mi y por el rabillo del ojo, veo una pintura en un cuadro, mostrando el dibujo de un bebé, un sonriente bebé con piel oscura y ojos grises en un estilo de pintura que podría reconocer donde fuese.

Peeta ha pintado a nuestro hijo, pero no puede ser él; ¿cómo podría saber cómo sería su sonrisa, cuál sería el color de su cabello, sus ojos?

— ¿Qué demonios es esto? — murmuro. Peeta hace una mueca y mira en otra dirección — ¿¡Qué _demonios_ es esto, Peeta?! — grito esta vez, moviéndome hacia la pintura, agarrándola con fuerza. Eso parece sobresaltar a mi marido, quien me mira enfurecido.

— ¿Qué crees que es? Es nuestro hijo — responde.

— No tenemos un hijo — le gruño. No puedo creer que estamos teniendo esta conversación. La rabia y el dolor y la pena y la culpa están apretando mis pulmones y me oigo a mi misma haciendo los ridículos sonidos que hago cuando lloro mientras trato desesperadamente de no hacerlo.

— Gabriel siempre será nuestro hijo, independiente si quieres admitirlo o no — mi marido me responde enojado. No puedo mirar a sus ojos por más tiempo, no quiero sentir su mirada acusatoria que estoy segura que está lanzándome. No lo miro y tiro el cuadro al suelo, estremeciéndome mientras el sonido del vidrio quebrado retumba alrededor de toda la habitación.

— ¡Gabriel no existe! — grito con ímpetu. Y en los segundos de silencio que le siguen a mi acción, observo el rostro de mi marido, lo veo detenidamente por primera vez desde que perdimos a nuestro hijo. No me devuelve la mirada acusatoriamente. No está enojado, no está triste. Está devastado.

Se agacha y toma el cuadro, saca la pintura y la sostiene con una ternura que me hace querer doblarme en sufrimiento.

— Has ido muy lejos — susurra finalmente, y camina fuera de la habitación.

Lo hice. Sí, fui demasiado lejos. Y no era mi intención. Dios, el Dios de Peeta, sabe que no fue mi intención. Nuestro bebé, nuestro pequeñito…. ¿cómo pude haber tirado la pintura de mi bebé al suelo? ¿cómo pude haber negado su existencia? Salgo de la habitación detrás de Peeta, las lagrimas cegándome mientras caen por mi rostro, pero en el minuto que mi mano contacta con su brazo él me lanza lejos con furia y busca por sus llaves.

— ¿A dónde vas? —pregunto, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

— Lejos de ti. Al carajo esto, al carajo contigo. Al carajo _nuestro matrimonio_. Se terminó — me dice en un tono frío, tan frío que no parece el suyo propio. Y luego sale del departamento, azotando la puerta en el proceso.

Me demoro un minuto. Un minuto y el sonido de las ruedas de su auto chirriando en contra de la calle, para tomar mi teléfono y comenzar a llamarlo frenéticamente, pero el sonido de su celular desde la cocina me dice que lo ha dejado en casa y que no tengo ninguna forma de saber a dónde va.

¿Se terminó? ¿Todo? ¿Finalmente me las arreglé como para alejar al hombre que me amó incondicionalmente durante años? No puede ser. No puedo imaginarme una vida sin él, sin su presencia, su fuerza, su calor. El odio y disgusto que siento repentinamente hacia mi me asusta, y me doy cuenta que incluso en los últimos meses, cuando le rehuía completamente, aún contaba con el hecho que siempre estaría allí, tras bambalinas, esperándome. Esperándome para decirme que la vida puede ser buena de nuevo, para creerle una vez más. Pero ahora, ahora eso no sucederá. Finalmente… finalmente se dio cuenta cómo realmente soy.

Inspiro hondo y me rehúso, con mi última reserva de fortaleza, a darme por vencido. Con una escoba saco los pedazos del vidrio roto y corro a la ferretería de la esquina para encontrar otro que le reemplace. Cuando vuelvo a casa, Peeta aún no aparece, por lo que arreglo el marco, esperando que quizá me llame o me de alguna señal de que está bien en alguna parte, que está regresando a casa. Quiero que vuelva a casa. Tiene que volver a casa. Cualquier otra opinión es inconcebible.

En algún momento debí haberme quedado dormida mientras lloraba, porque cuando abro los ojos al sentir la puerta principal abrirse, recién está amaneciendo. Antes de estar completamente consciente, me arrojo a mi misma a sus brazos, besando sus mejillas, sus labios, su mandíbula, cada parte de su cálida y familiar piel que he extrañado tanto durante la noche. En el momento que despierto me doy cuenta que los brazos de mi marido no me devuelven el abrazo, que sus labios están temblando y solo entonces veo la expresión de su rostro. Veo que sus ojos están inyectados en sangre y que están llenos de lágrimas. Entierro mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello e inhalo su esencia, el familiar olor que ha tenido durante toda su vida desde que trabaja en el café y que he amado y necesitado durante años tanto como el oxigeno.

Canela.

Eneldo.

Y… algo más.

¿Rosas? Huele como a un perfume barato. Quizá sean rosas. El olor me provoca nauseas.

— Hueles… hueles diferente — susurro, intentando tragar el nudo de mi garganta que me está haciendo hablar extraño.

— Lo siento, lo siento — susurra, con sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas.

— Hueles como a alguien más — continúo con un tono de voz bajo. Mira hacia otro lado pero tomo su rostro entre mis manos, obligándole a mirarme — ¿Estuviste con alguien más, Peeta? — pregunto débilmente.

 _Por supuesto que no. Él no haría algo así, de hecho, ¿por qué estoy preguntando algo tan estúpido como aquello?_

— Lo siento, Katniss, mi amor, lo siento tanto — ahora está llorando a toda regla.

— ¿¡ESTUVISTE CON ALGUIEN MÁS, PEETA?!

 _Ahora lo negará. Y estará tan enojado e indignado que terminaremos peleando otra vez. ¿Por qué se me ocurren preguntar cosas tan estúpidas?_

— Sí.

¿ _Qué_?

— ¿Qué?

Peeta se rompe y se mueve lo suficiente como para que le suelte, colocándose en posición fetal en nuestra cama, mientras miro extrañamente fascinada las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, sin comprenderlo del todo aún.

— Lo siento, lo siento tanto, mi amor — sigue repitiendo, con un tono de voz que me demuestra cuánto ha bebido.

No puedo respirar. Y no puedo imaginarme respirar otra vez. Así es como se siente cuando tu corazón duele tanto que pareciese que deja de latir.

— Pero… arreglé el cuadro — susurro, mientras que una ola de sufrimiento, incredulidad y _traición_ rompe todo el mundo que conocía hasta el momento.


	2. Chapter 2

**TRADUCCIÓN. Katniss y Peeta pierden a su hijo en trágicas circunstancias, perdiéndose también uno al otro en una espiral de dolor y acusaciones. Cuando su matrimonio está seriamente amenazado, Katniss se da cuenta que debe elegir entre mandarlo todo al carajo o perdonar a su marido... y también a sí misma.**

 **Nada de esto es mío. Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia original pertenece a MalTease. Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

— ¿¡Te puso los cuernos?! Joder, ¿¡en serio?! Si es cierto, déjalo. Una vez que es infiel siempre será infiel, en mi opinión.

Me estremezco ante las palabras de Johanna pese a que técnicamente he decidido seguir su consejo antes incluso que ella, Madge y Annie anunciaran que venían esta mañana.

Han pasado tres días desde que no me levanto de la cama excepto para ir al baño y para tomar un esporádico vaso de agua. Tres días desde que dejé de hablarle a todo el mundo excepto por aquella llamada a la oficina para explicar que una fuerte gripe me había afectado. Tres días en los que no me he bañado ni me he cambiado de ropa. Tres días desde que dejé de funcionar como una persona coherente. Tres días desde que Peeta admitió haber pasado la noche con alguien más. Todo lo que sucedió luego de la confesión no es completamente claro para mi, en mi confusa y cansada mente, pero mi voz aún ronca y mi adolorida garganta parecen ser indicadores de cuánto le grité ese día.

— _¿¡Cómo pudiste?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¿¡Quién es ella?! ¿¡La follaste?! ¡Por supuesto que lo hiciste, hijo de puta!_

— _¡NO! ¡No follé a nadie! Lo juro, Katniss. Escúchame, ¡escúchame por favor, Katniss, lo juro!_

— _¡¿Esperas que te crea?! ¡Estuviste fuera toda la noche, y admitiste que estuviste con otra mujer! ¿¡Era buena?!_ _¡¿Te gustó?!_

— _¡No tuve sexo con ella! ¡Me detuve antes de que las cosas llegaran a ese punto! Te lo juro, Katniss, no lo hice, mi amor, no lo hice._

— _¡Patrañas! ¿La conozco? Espera, ni siquiera quiero saber. Al carajo con ella, ¡al carajo contigo! ¡Solo sal de aquí ya!_

— _No, escúchame. ¡Escúchame! Fui a un bar después de nuestra pelea. Estaba sentido, enojado y tomé mucho. Conocí a una chica que vive al otro lado de la ciudad. Fuimos hasta su departamento y me detuve, ¡lo juro! ¡Eso fue todo!_

Recuerdo que esas palabras me dieron un momento de lucidez entre mis llantos y gritos. Recuerdo que le miré detenidamente, tratando de aferrarme a algún resquicio de dignidad que muy en el fondo sabía que aún tenía en alguna parte. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor como en este momento. Sin hijo, sin esperanza, sin vida, sin marido; un apuñalada por la espalda sumado a tanta pérdida junto con la traición. Pero nunca había sentido tanta _rabia_ tampoco, y el tono furioso que salió luego impregnado en mi voz pareció impactarle más que los gritos.

— _¿Por qué fuiste hasta su departamento?_

— _¿Qué?_

— _Dijiste que te detuviste, y que entonces te fuiste. ¿Te detuviste de hacer_ qué _?_

— _Katniss…_

— _Respóndeme, carajo._

— _¿Por qué me estás preguntando esto? ¿Qué podría salir de…?_

— _Cállate, maldita sea. Yo decido qué preguntar. Te detuviste, ¿de qué?_

 _Mirando hacia el suelo me respondió, pero al menos tuvo la decencia de mostrar arrepentimiento:_

— _Me detuve de… dormir con ella. Ella… estábamos… y entonces vi tu rostro, y cómo podría destruirlo todo si lo hacía, y todo lo que realmente te amo. Y me detuve._

— _Pero fuiste a su departamento._

— _Sí, pero…_

— _Fuiste a su departamento con la intención de tener sexo con ella._

— _Estaba borracho, Katniss. Además, estábamos tan enojados que solo pensé en…_

— _Respóndeme. ¿Sí o no?_

— _Sí._

— _Eso es suficiente para mi. Tienes una hora para ordenar tus cosas. Voy a salir y no quiero verte cuando vuelva._

— _¿A dónde vas?_

— _No te atrevas a preguntarme nada. Sólo vete. Y jódete._

Manejé por un par de horas, luchando por mantener las lágrimas lejos hasta que me encontrara en casa otra vez. La necesidad de permanecer en cama y llorar se volvió demasiado grande después de un tiempo como para controlarlo, por lo que volví. Y como esperaba, Peeta ya no estaba allí. Mi corazón se hundió en el momento que me di cuenta que se había llevado sus pinturas, pero lo que realmente me hizo perder el hilo fue que al momento de hacer sus maletas también se dio el tiempo de doblar mi ropa y colocarla en el lugar correspondiente luego de lavarla. Siempre fue él quien se encargó de la ropa en casa, como si se tratase de un voto sagrado. Pero al parecer no hizo lo mismo con la fidelidad.

Luché contra el deseo de tirar mi ropa al suelo y pisarla con mis zapatos sucios, pero decidí que prefería más llorar que lidiar con ropa que limpiar. El resto del día pasó con un mar de lágrimas, dolores de cabeza, sueños interrumpidos, pesadillas y las constantes vibraciones de mi celular. Desde que lo eché de casa, Peeta continuó llamando, mandándome mensajes, rogándome que le hablara. De hecho, incluso después de estos tres días, aún encuentro nuevos mensajes cada vez que me obligo a abrir los ojos, pero nunca respondo. No hay nada más que decir.

 ** _Katniss, por favor contesta. Hablemos. Estoy en casa de Barley… por favor, llámame. Por favor, te amo._**

 ** _lo siento. Lo arruiné todo. Lo siento. Por favor, déjame intentarlo. Te amo._**

 _\- (2) llamada(s) perdida(s) -_

 ** _Katniss, te amo. No echemos a la borda 12 años._**

 _\- (1) llamada(s) perdida(s) -_

 ** _Qué puedo hacer? Cualquier cosa, dime. Te amo._**

 ** _no soy el único que cometió un error aquí Katniss!_**

 _\- (5) llamada(s) perdida(s) -_

 _ **lo siento, lo siento, por favor, olvida ese último mensaje. Por favor, cariño, contéstame. Te amo tanto.** _

Después de tres días de casi inconsciencia, me encuentro a mi misma siendo despertada bruscamente por mis amigas. Parece ser temprano en la mañana pero no puedo estar segura. Sé, sin siquiera ser muy consciente, que estoy siendo gentil pero firmemente sacada de la cama y puesta en la ducha, donde ellas lavan mi cabello antes de dejarme en la cocina. Intento ignorar el hecho que mi departamento luce limpio y vacío y frío, tal cual lo hacia antes que mi marido llenase las paredes con sus pinturas y vida y color.

Las chicas me hacen beber lo que parecen ser litros de agua antes de obligarme a comer un emparedado de queso, jamón y mantequilla, el cual lo más probable que fuese preparado por Peeta, además de que siquiera se molestan en intentar ocultar el logo de " _Mellark's_ ". La sola idea de comer su comida hace que mi estómago se revuelva, pero la respuesta de Johanna a mis protestas es tapar mi nariz, obligándome a tragar todo lo que tengo en la boca. Como un maldito perro siendo obligado a tomar su puta medicina.

Solo cuando estoy semi consciente y me veo en el espejo me doy cuenta qué tan terrible luzco después de unos días de descuidarme. Antes de que pueda preguntarles qué están haciendo en mi casa, mi teléfono, puesto a cargar por Madge, vuelve a la vida y 20 notificaciones de 15 nuevos mensajes de texto y 5 mensajes de voz me dan una pista de qué ha sucedido. El último, enviado por Peeta casi como todos los otros, me explica toda la situación.

 _ **Kat, te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no te estás cuidando, y que no has llamado a nadie. Le di las llaves a Madge. Ella y las chicas irán al departamento a cuidarte. Lo siento tanto, te amo tanto. Por favor busca en tu corazón y háblame de nuevo.** _

Estoy furiosa con él por ser tan presuntuoso, pero mi corazón se salta un latido al darse cuenta qué tan bien me conoce… hasta el punto de anticiparse a mis reacciones. Maldito bastardo. No me molesto en leer sus otros mensajes, y aún no quiero hablar con él, pero sorprendentemente, me doy cuenta que quiero hablar con mis amigas. Desesperadamente necesito compartir cómo mi vida se está acabando a mi alrededor. Entonces les digo todo; cómo fueron los meses después de la pérdida de nuestro bebé, nuestra pelea, la traición de Peeta. Y me doy cuenta que él mantuvo todos los detalles ocultos de ellas aparte del hecho que tuvimos una gran pelea y que se iba a mantener alejado por un tiempo. Johanna está furiosa, pero Madge y Annie permanecen sospechosamente calladas acerca toda la situación.

— ¡Los santitos son los más grandes hipócritas! — Johanna continúa, mientras devora su cucharada del helado que las chicas trajeron y que estamos compartiendo mientras nos sentamos en el suelo de mi sala de estar. El helado también tiene el nombre del café Mellark y es mi sabor favorito, otra vez, algo que solo Peeta pudo haber enviado.

Tomo otra cucharada mientras continúo llorando.

— Nunca pensé que me sería infiel, nunca — trago. Annie está trenzando mi mojado cabello, y siento como ella se tensa ligeramente.

Me tenso en respuesta y me doy vuelta para mirarla.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto inmediatamente, aún entre lágrimas.

Annie me mira por un minuto y le lanza una mirada a Madge. Johanna le frunce el ceño a ambas.

— Katniss, no estoy tratando de justificar lo que hizo Peeta, por favor no pienses que estoy intentando… — ella empieza, pero yo le corto.

— Con ese inicio, estoy completamente segura de qué vas a hacer — le gruño de vuelta, enojada. Me muevo lejos de ella y termino de trenzar mi cabello antes de sentarme en el sofá solitario, abrazando mis rodillas defensivamente.

Ella suspira.

— Es solo que… ambos han pasado por un período terrible, y Peeta ha hablado un poco con Finnick en las últimas semanas — ella continúa, aún tímidamente.

— ¿Y qué le dijo? — murmuro, de pronto sintiéndome un poco incomoda.

— Le dijo acerca de qué tan difícil ha sido para ambos, y cómo él sentía que los había perdido a los dos, a su hijo y a su esposa en esa sala de partos. Le dijo que estaba completamente aterrorizado con la idea que te fueras, y que él no sabía qué hacer — responde.

Johanna es quien responde.

— No estoy segura qué esperaba luego de ir a picar a cualquier puta barata que encontrase.

— Oh, cierra tu boca, Johanna. Él no fue a picar a nadie, ¡y no estás ayudando! — Madge le grita de vuelta.

Las miro a todas, e incluso cuando Johanna está diciendo básicamente lo que estoy pensando, no me gusta.

— Jo al menos lo dice cómo es — susurro fríamente — pero deja de hacerlo, Jo. No estás haciéndome ningún bien con eso — añado mientras miro a la esquina de la alfombra, un punto que de pronto parece increíblemente interesante.

Madge empuja a Johanna y se coloca justo en frente de mi.

— Cariño, Annie y yo no estamos tratando de defender a Peeta. Sabemos que te hizo mucho daño, y lo odiamos por eso, pero no queremos verte así — comienza — Lo que estamos tratando de decir es que… un matrimonio está hecho por dos personas… y que hay más votos en un matrimonio que la fidelidad. Y que antes de tomar cualquier decisión drástica, tú y él necesitan sentarse y ver en qué fallaron para haber llegado a esta situación.

Johanna abre su boca pero tanto Annie como Madge levantan al mismo tiempo sus dedos índices, por lo que no dice nada. Incluso cuando estoy ofendida por todo lo que implican, dejo que las palabras de Madge me lleguen. Por un minuto comienzo a recordar los silencios, la soledad absoluta que le siguió a la muerte de Gabriel, y siento cómo mis pulmones se contraen y mi estomago se prepara para devolver todo el emparedado. Decido que es mucho más fácil enfocarse de los eventos de hace solo tres días atrás luego de eso.

— Yo no lo engañé — repito obstinadamente.

— Peeta tampoco te engañó completamente — Annie dice lentamente.

— ¿Qué demonios es " _engañar completamente_ "? — Johanna gruñe enojada — tu, o engañas, o no engañas, ¡no existen los puntos medios en eso! ¡Y salir con alguien a tomar en un bar y emborracharse junto con ella suena a engañarla, incluso aunque no tuvieron sexo!

— Fue al departamento de ella con la intención de follársela — añado. Annie y Madge están felizmente casadas. No puedo entender cómo ellas no lo comprenden.

— Pero él se detuvo. — Madge responde — se detuvo antes de que pudiera ir por un camino que hubiese destruido totalmente su matrimonio. Tienes que mantener eso en mente, Katniss.

— Para mi, nuestro matrimonio está completamente roto de todas formas, Madge. Madge, ¿perdonarías a Gale por _"casi engañarte"_ o _"no engañarte completamente"_ o cualquier mierda que tú y Annie están diciendo ahora? Honestamente, ¿lo harías?

Madge hunde los hombros y mira hacia el ventanal de mi sala de estar. Las cuatro nos sentamos en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que ya no puedo aguantar más la incomodidad.

— ¿Dónde está Delly, de todas formas? — pregunto. Pese a que sepa que la conocí a través de Peeta, ella y yo nos hemos hecho grandes amigas, especialmente durante estos últimos años, donde junto con Johanna, Annie, Madge y ella nos hemos convertido en un grupo de inseparables. — Sé que ella era amiga de Peeta primero… ¿se puso de su lado? ¿Ese es el motivo de por qué no está aquí? — exijo con una creciente indignación.

Mis amigas se miran durante unos segundos antes de que Madge tome mi mano y la sacuda con cariño.

— Delly está embarazada de 15 semanas, Katniss. No quería decirte nada porque… por lo que sucedió. Pero se está comenzando a notar, y ella no creyó que la vieras pudiese ser una buena idea — explica triste.

Miro a Madge, con la boca abierta y pestañeando muy seguido. La ironía de que literalmente todo a mi alrededor esté conspirando en mi contra me hace sentir increíblemente débil. En circunstancias como esta podría incluso llegar a creer que existe un Dios, uno con un sentido del humor tan grande que le hace retorcerse a carcajadas en medio de las nubes, apuntándome. Delly y Thom ahora tendrán un bebé, justo cuando Peeta y yo perdimos al nuestro y también a nosotros mismos en el proceso. El emparedado que comí recién se siente como una bola de concreto en mi estomago.

— Oh no — finalmente me las arreglo para susurrar.

Como si mis palabras fuesen una señal o algo, la pantalla de mi celular se enciende, mostrando las notificaciones que Facebook quiere mostrarme en este momento. Delly ha subido una serie de fotos de ella besando a Thom, de Thom acariciando su pequeño vientre, de ellos compartiendo su amor.

Tiro el celular lo más lejos posible, con todas mis fuerzas, y el aparato termina con la pantalla rota luego de que caiga con fuerza metros lejos de mi.

— ¡Whoa! ¡No puedes permitirte un teléfono ahora, descerebrada! — Johanna grita mientras toma mi teléfono. Pasa sus dedos por las líneas que ahora cubren su pantalla y continúa: — Un divorcio es una mierda cara, tarada.

* * *

Cuando tu tío resulta ser un abogado especializado en divorcios, los costos asociados a un divorcio no podrían ser tantos como otras personas esperarían. De todas formas, la desventaja de la situación es que incluyes el desdén de tu propio abogado a los honorarios. El rostro del tío Haymitch habla por sí solo mientras me mira acusatoriamente cuando me encuentro sentada frente a su antiguo y oscuro escritorio que definitivamente le ha visto muchas veces borracho, a juzgar por el tamaño del bar que se encuentra justo en la esquina de su oficina.

El tenor de las asesorías legales gratis van de acuerdo al espíritu del abogado que las haga. Y el tío Haymitch no es uno paciente. O empático.

— ¿Que tu vas a hacer _qué_ , preciosa?

— Me escuchaste — respondo con los dientes apretados.

— Escuché que te vas a divorciar de tu marido. Y asumo que escuché mal. Prim es la tierna, se supone que tu eres la inteligente. ¿Perdimos eso _también_ , cariño?

Las. Asesorías. Legales. Gratis. Apestan.

— ¿No se supone que los abogados están obligados a hacer lo que sea que le digan sus clientes que hacer? Deja de preguntarme y comienza a preparar los papeles — le respondo con un movimiento de manos.

— ¿Por qué estás dejando al hombre con el que has pasado la mitad de tu vida?

Titubeo un momento, sintiendo la bilis subiendo por mi garganta.

— Me engañó.

Eso parece captar su atención. El tío Haymitch se inclina hacia delante con sus ojos entrecerrados, incluso cuando tienen ese traicionero aire de incredulidad en ellos.

— Estoy completamente seguro de que no lo hizo, pero bien, cuéntamelo todo — me pide.

Y lo hago. Incluso cuando empiezo con el hecho que Peeta admitió haber pasado la noche con alguien más, mi tío continúa haciéndome preguntas acerca de la pelea que hizo que se fuera de casa y sobre los meses que vivimos como si fuésemos dos extraños luego de la pérdida de nuestro bebé. Casi luego de media hora de contarle todo a mi alcohólico, semi competente tío abogado, soy un completo desastre.

Dios, duele tanto. Duele recordar, duele hablar sobre eso, duele sentirlo, por lo que trato con todas mis fuerzas de mantenerme entera y enfrentar a mi tío con toda la dignidad que puedo reunir, con el rostro tan sucio como puede estar cuando está lleno de lágrimas y mocos.

— Es por eso que quiero el divorcio — termino mientras intento con todas mis fuerzas no mirar sus ojos. Sé que me está mirando intensamente, con una expresión que quizá podría ser hasta de lástima. Odio eso — Deja de mirarme y comienza a hacer los papeles — añado de repente, viendo que no va a intentar hablar.

El tío Haymitch finalmente se vuelve a apoyar en el respaldo de su silla mientras cruza sus brazos.

— Te iba a preguntar si hay alguna posibilidad de que hubiese dejado embarazada a esa chica, pero a menos que su fe le haya dado el poder del Espíritu Santo, las probabilidades de concebir a un hijo con un par de besos de borracho parecen ser bastante remotas — remarca, mirándome detenidamente.

¿Qué mierda significa eso? Le miro preguntándome si realmente le escuché bien. ¿Me está hablando a mi sobre la posibilidad de que mi marido tuviese un hijo con alguien más?

Tomo una larga bocanada de aire y me preparo para soltarle una gran cantidad de palabras a esta pobre excusa que tengo de tío abogado, que está sentado aquí, justo frente a mi. Sin embargo, no puedo hacer nada porque antes de que pueda siquiera abrir mi boca él ya está de pie y tomando mi brazo.

— Come bien. Y cállate. Y escúchame. — me ordena — no sé que estás haciendo aquí, y qué exactamente está pasando por tu cabeza, pero tu no acabas con un matrimonio solo porque tuviste una pelea con tu esposo.

Le miro boquiabierta.

— ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? — le grito, lanzando las frituras que él estaba comiendo por todo su escritorio. Hace un gesto de dolor al ver su comida lanzada por toda la habitación. Cuando vuelve a hablar, siquiera me mira, está encargado de recoger su puta comida:

— Tuvieron una pelea. Él se emborrachó en un bar. Salió con una chica. Se detuvo antes de tener sexo con ella. Algo más sin importancia, algo más sin importancia, _blah blah_. Sí, preciosa, te escuché. Y tú quieres un divorcio por rencor. No es por otra cosa. Y, como abogado, te digo que no puede ser motivo suficiente. Búscate algo más. O mejor, habla con el rubiecito. Hablen como adultos, e intenten arreglar toda esta mierda — contesta, mientras lanza al suelo la mitad de las frituras.

Sus palabras me recuerdan a una conversación que tuve con Madge hace solo unos días cuando ella y las chicas estaban en el departamento. Justo antes de irse, Madge le pidió a Annie y a Jo esperar por ella en el auto. Cuando estuvimos solas, se dio vuelta y me miró muy seriamente:

— _Katniss, me preguntaste algo muy importante acerca de si podría perdonar a Gale por hacerme lo que Peeta te hizo a ti — empezó. La miré cautelosamente y fruncí el ceño, pero ella continuó: — Bueno, en realidad, sí perdoné a Gale por algo muy similar, hace unos años, de hecho._

 _La miré completamente aterrorizada. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso el puto mundo se estaba volviendo loco? Gale y Madge se adoran, su matrimonio es perfecto, el tipo de matrimonio que Peeta y yo siempre intentamos imitar._

— _¿Gale… te engañó? — finalmente pregunté._

 _Ella sonrió un poco tímida y asintió con la cabeza._

— _Bueno, no exactamente, pero digamos que se detuvo, igual que Peeta — me miró cuando intenté interrumpirla, por lo que mantuve mi boca cerrada — Como dije, sucedió hace algunos años. Estaba trabajando muy enfocada en el Festival de Arte mientras que Gale estaba muy metido en el proyecto de condominios en el que estaba trabajando su empresa. Ambos estábamos muy enfrascados en nuestros trabajos, llegábamos tarde a casa y nunca teníamos energías suficientes o interés como para hablar o hacer cualquier cosa. Gale se compró un nuevo traje para su presentación, de los caros, y se dio cuenta que faltaba un maldito botón. Estuvo durante semanas rogándome que le arreglara el botón, como si no pudiese hacerlo él mismo, hasta que el día de la presentación llegó, tuvimos una pelea por el botón y él se fue al trabajo. Su secretaria se ofreció para coserle el maldito botón, y también un café para calmarse antes de la presentación._

 _El café antes de la presentación se convirtió en tragos de celebración luego del trabajo, y luego se convirtió en compartir un par de almuerzos durante la semana, e incluso en una cena. Esto se mantuvo así por un par de semanas, hasta que un día se escaló hasta convertirse en… digamos que estaban solos en su oficina. Allí fue cuando se quebró, corrió y llegó a confesar todo mientras yo estaba saliendo de la galería._

 _Dí un grito ahogado y en un gesto nada mío, la tomé de los hombros y la abracé._

— _¿Cómo sobreviviste al dolor? ¿Cómo sobrevivió tu corazón? — pregunté con un sollozo mientras enterraba su cara en su hombro. Otra vez estaba llorando._

— _Al principio no lo hice. Reaccioné igual que tu, sobrepasada por la traición y la rabia. Pero entonces me di cuenta que no quería perderlo. El día que corrió y me dijo todo, él también había hecho su decisión. Y yo pensé que valía lo mismo pelear por nuestro matrimonio o simplemente abandonarlo todo. Y Katniss, yo no dejo las cosas a medias, ni tampoco tú._

— _¿Cómo arreglaron las cosas? ¿Cómo pudiste confiar en él de nuevo? — pregunté._

— _Peleamos, discutimos y gritamos, pero eso significó que estábamos comunicándonos. Cuando ya no tuvimos energía para seguir gritando y llorando, simplemente hablamos lo suficiente como para cubrir aquellos meses de silencio. Bajamos las horas que pasábamos en la oficina, cenamos juntos, y yo cocí sus putos botones. Y también le enseñé a coser. — ambas sonreímos ante ese último detalle._

 _Mi punto es que si bien lo que Peeta hizo es malo, no se compara con lo que podría haber hecho. Y él decidió no hacerlo. No tires lejos todo lo que han construido, no ahora que es posible arreglarlo — y no respondí, solo ignoré su mirada — ¿Al menos que Peeta yéndose sea solo una excusa y haya algo más? — aquello último lo dijo con tono de pregunta y no respondí._

— No hay nada más que hablar, se acabó — insisto enfadada, mientras intento mantenerme en el presente — ¡y tú eres mi abogado y vas a hacer los malditos papeles de divorcio porque es lo que te estoy diciendo que hagas!

Me mira con una ceja alzada, completamente inalterado.

— Cariño, no me estás pagando, por lo que tu voz de mando no funciona aquí en esta oficina — contesta. — Y te prepararé tus papeles, pero tu tienes que esperar… digamos… ¿dos meses? Tiempo suficiente como para tener una conversación con tu maridito mientras esperas, ¿no te parece?

— ¿¡Dos meses?!

— Soy un hombre ocupado, preciosa.

— No, no lo eres. ¡Solo eres un hijo de puta!

— Eso también es correcto. Soy un hijo de puta, y tú una persona sin dinero porque tú y el rubiecito gastaron todo su dinero en comprar ese departamento. Es por eso que no puedes permitirte un divorcio, así que estás estancada conmigo. Dos meses es lo que ofrezco. Y te aliento a cambiar de opinión en ese tiempo.

Le miro sin decir nada por unos momentos, mi rabia de pronto desapareciendo para solo dejar desesperanza. Él no entiende. Nadie entiende. No quiero arreglar las cosas, no quiero hablar como la adulta que soy y poner todo en orden. Hacer eso significa volver hace tres meses atrás, a esa maldita sala de partos, al momento en que mi hijo murió. Significa abrirme al dolor, la culpa, la acusación y tener que enfrentarme a la desesperación de mi marido. No quiero confrontarlo, no quiero enfrentarme a mi misma. Solo quiero olvidar.

Quiero salir de aquí.

— Esperaré los dos meses por tus putos papeles — murmuro con voz ronca y salgo de la habitación sin decir ninguna otra palabra.

* * *

Tan pronto me bajo del auto y camino hacia la entrada de nuestro departamento, veo a Peeta sentado en una de las bancas de afuera, obviamente mirando.

Con solo una mirada a su rostro inmediatamente me doy cuenta que él _sabe_.

Mis sospechas son confirmadas en el minuto que Peeta se levanta y corre hacia mi con una mirada frenética en sus ojos.

— ¿Divorcio? ¡Katniss! ¡¿ _Divorcio_?! — exige, casi histéricamente. Sé, por mis ocasionales miradas a los espejos de la casa, que luzco mal (delgada, pálida, cansada) pero Peeta luce increíblemente horrible, enfermo incluso. Sus ojos azules están rodeados con círculos oscuros y parece haber ganado cinco años en la última semana. Sus pantalones están sucios y sus rizos, siempre brillantes y alborotados, caen sobre sus ojos en mechones oscuros. Verlo lucir así me llena, inesperadamente, de una profunda tristeza.

— Peeta, por favor, no… no puedo lidiar contigo ahora — ruego, mi voz quebrándose un par de veces. — Solo vete, ¿si? No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es.

— Katniss, un divorcio no, por favor, no — me pide, con su voz ronca y vacía — hablemos, tratemos de ir a terapia, ¡estoy listo para hacer lo que sea para salvar nuestro matrimonio!

Trato de caminar alrededor de él, pisando rápido los pocos pasos que me separan de la puerta de nuestro bloque y del silencio que profundamente ansío en comparación a esta conversación. Me sigue, y trata de tomar mi brazo antes de que me estremezca y huya de su agarre.

— Por favor, Peeta. Consíguete un abogado, prepárate. Los papeles deberían estar listos por mi tío en un par de meses. Sé que el dinero no abunda por causa de nuestra hipoteca, pero ni siquiera necesitas que sea un buen abogado. No lo haré complicado, incluso te daré toda mi parte del café. Será un divorcio fácil y…

— Voy a pelear, lo sabes. Me rehusaré, lo prolongaré, haré lo necesario para que no sea ni rápido ni fácil — me interrumpe, sus lágrimas dejando ver el hecho que, más que siendo poco empático, está tratando desesperadamente de agarrarse a algo.

Creo que también tengo un par de lágrimas cuando sacudo mi cabeza en su dirección:

— ¿Es así como quieres mantenerme casada a ti? ¿Crees que eso me hará quedarme? — le contesto, con un tono de voz bajo.

— ¿Realmente quieres el divorcio por un error de borracho? ¿Un solo beso? — pregunta, con los hombros hundidos y sus manos temblando — Pasé los últimos doce años mostrándote cuánto te amaba cada minuto del día, y el único momento en que la jodo, y sé que lo hice bastante, pero, el _único_ momento, ¿me dejas?

Le miro con tristeza y él parece finalmente haberlo entendido. _Pero no quiero decirlo, por favor, Peeta, no me hagas decirlo._

— No es solo por el beso, ¿verdad? — murmura — ¿hay más, verdad? — cuando continúo callada, su voz llega impregnada de rabia — Merezco saberlo, maldita sea.

— No puedo separarte de Gabriel — contesto en un susurro. — Cada vez que pienso en ti, pienso en Gabriel, y en cómo me hiciste tenerlo, y te culpo por haberlo perdido, te culpo de mi tristeza, y te odio por eso. Y mientras más te odio, más me odio a mi misma. Y Peeta, no quiero odiarte a ti o a mi más tiempo. Estoy cansada y triste todo el tiempo y lo único que quiero hacer es olvidarlo todo y comenzar de nuevo. Sin ti.

Le toma un segundo controlar su expresión, pero en ese segundo, en su mueca, veo todo lo que le han provocado mis palabras. Su rostro muestra incredulidad, rabia, tristeza, y finalmente, y esto es lo que parece cubrir mi corazón con un frío tan profundo que le hace detenerse, resignación.

Mi marido finalmente se ha dado por vencido conmigo.

— Nosotros… no… No creo que haya algo más que decir entonces — contesta, su tono completamente vacío de vida y de emoción. — Cuídate, Kat. Gracias por todos estos años… por amarme, por Gabriel… nuestro hijo. Él lo fue todo.

Mientras le veo caminar lejos, mientras subo las escaleras, mientras cierro la puerta detrás de mi, mientras me arrodillo en el suelo sollozando y llorando por Peeta y Gabriel, espero que el alivio llegue. Espero que mis pulmones me permitan respirar nuevamente, espero olvidar a mi marido y a mi bebé para poder comenzar una nueva vida.

Pero todo lo que llega, mientras el silencio del departamento acentúa el sonido de mis sollozos, mientras mis llamados a Peeta y a Gabriel no son respondidos, es el súbito reconocimiento de que ahora estoy total y devastadoramente sola en el mundo. Y me pregunto si en realidad haber lanzado lejos al único hombre que amé en mi vida fue una buena idea después de todo.


	3. Chapter 3

**TRADUCCIÓN. Katniss y Peeta pierden un su hijo en trágicas circunstancias, perdiéndose también uno al otro en una espiral de dolor y acusaciones. Cuando su matrimonio está seriamente amenazado, Katniss se da cuenta que debe elegir entre mandarlo todo al carajo o perdonar su marido ... y también a sí misma.**

 **Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia original de MalTease. Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

En los días que le siguieron a mi enfrentamiento con Peeta realmente esperé empezar a sentirme mejor. Después de todo, mi decisión de divorciarme estaba fundada en el deseo de una oportunidad para empezar de nuevo, para olvidar los últimos meses de mi vida y para ponerle finalmente una tapa a toda la tristeza que llevaba sintiendo hace meses. Fue una decisión tomada en base a mi pura necesidad de dejar de asociarlo a la pérdida, para dejar de pensar en ella y para darnos a ambos la posibilidad de ser felices otra vez.

Pero ahora, tres semanas después, me siento incluso más miserable, perdida y sola… como nunca antes en toda mi vida.

Pese a que afuera la primavera brilla, cada día para mi se siente gris, apagado, pesado. La vida a mi alrededor es silenciosa, independiente de lo que esté haciendo, si estoy sola en casa, o en el cubículo de mi oficina, escribiendo articulo tras articulo sobre cualquier cosa menos matrimonio o monogamia. Me aseguro de pasar el mayor tiempo posible en la oficina, y tratar de evitar a la mayor cantidad de gente, solo comunicándome por la segura vía del correo electrónico. En las raras ocasiones que tengo que interactuar con mis colegas nadie nota que ya no utilizo mi anillo de casamiento, o si lo hacen, me conocen lo suficiente como para saber que no les brindaré ninguna información acerca de aquello.

No le he dicho a Prim o a mi madre acerca mi decisión de terminar con mi matrimonio. Prim actualmente está viviendo en Europa donde Rory está trabajando con el Cuerpo Diplomático Americano en Madrid. Y debido a la diferencia horaria nuestras conversaciones se sostienen a partir de correos electrónicos y mensajería instantánea, las cuales no son las mejores maneras de explicar qué tan desastrosa es mi vida ahora.

Y con mi madre… bueno, no somos demasiado cercanas, mayormente porque somos exactamente iguales en carácter y temperamento, un hecho que nos hace completamente incapaces de tener alguna conversación adulta. Aprendí a enfrentar el dolor de la manera que lo hacía ella; construyendo una cómoda cobertura de indiferencia y frialdad, dejando afuera a todos, tal como vi que lo hizo cuando mi padre murió cuando tenía once años. Mientras Prim lloraba y gritaba que extrañaba a su Papi, mamá y yo seguimos con nuestros asuntos, silenciosas y decididas, eligiendo diferentes maneras de culparnos hasta que el recuerdo de papá estaba sumergido y enterrado debajo de mundana practicidad.

Sé que mamá no me hubiese ofrecido consuelo o su opinión del estado de mi matrimonio, al igual que no hizo nada cuando Gabriel murió. De hecho, su única reacción fue darme la dirección de un centro de caridad al cual podría donar toda la ropa que había comprado para Gabriel y su cuna. Recuerdo a Peeta tirando los papeles que nos entregó mi madre y luego encerrándose en la habitación de Gabriel durante horas. Me pregunto si Peeta extraña el alivio que le daba aquella habitación, y no puedo evitar el súbito sentimiento de culpa que acompaña a aquel pensamiento. Últimamente me han dado punzadas de culpa por muchas cosas, y cada vez se vuelven más y más difíciles de ignorar.

Por muchas razones, incluyendo aquellas que aún no puedo admitir, trato de pasar el menor tiempo posible en casa. Después del trabajo corro, y luego de eso manejo durante horas hasta encontrar un restorán lo más alejado posible, un lugar donde no pueda encontrar a nadie conocido. Trato de mantenerme activa y ocupada, tratando de distraerme lo más posible.

Pero aún así me encuentro a mi misma revisando mi teléfono móvil más de lo que me gustaría admitir.

Peeta no se contacta conmigo por ninguna vía, y no me sorprende. Fui yo quien le dijo que quería olvidar, que quería empezar de nuevo sin él, que le culpaba por mi infelicidad, que lo odiaba. Pero a medida que los días pasan y ni en mi correo electrónico ni en mi teléfono móvil hay señales de él, lo que siento no es rabia u odio, sino únicamente soledad. Una sofocante soledad. Extraño sus mensajes al azar de hace un millón de años atrás, de cuándo éramos felices, cuando él compartía conmigo fragmentos de las conversaciones del café (" _Kat! Una mujer quebró la verga de su marido! Es eso posible? Googlealo y respóndeme, por favor. Naan y yo estamos debatiendo! Tqm_ " o " _Ned Stark muere Kat! … ups, spoiler_?"). No puedo evitar sonreír cuando recuerdo los emojis de ceño fruncido que me enviaba de vuelta cuando solo le contestaba con un " _Jodido Jesucrito_ " y los pequeños mensajes de amor que dejaba en los lugares más improbables de nuestro departamento.

Tampoco ayuda el hecho que él y yo hemos estado juntos durante tanto tiempo que prácticamente cada cosa de mi vida me recuerda a él.

Extraño su presencia en casa, su perfume, su calor, todas las cosas a las que nunca les tomé mucha atención pero que ahora extraño tanto que incluso llega a doler. Extraño sus fuertes pisadas en el parqué, la comida que siempre dejaba en el refrigerador para que llevara a la oficina de almuerzo. Extraño su obsesiva necesidad de prender las noticias en el BBC Mundo mientras preparaba la cena ( _porque, Katniss, en serio, ¡no sabemos nada de lo que está sucediendo allí afuera! ¡Es vergonzoso_!), y las transmisiones en directo de la Champions League en algún sitio web falso que siempre demoraba mucho en cargar y al fin y al cabo terminaba perdiéndose la acción.

Especialmente lo extraño ahora, que cada noche está plagada de sueños. A veces sueño con imágenes y sonidos de dolor en la sala de partos, o con la cara de Peeta cuando rompí su corazón y lo envié lejos. Esas son las pesadillas que hacen que me levante llena de lágrimas.

Pero hay otros sueños que son mucho mejores.

Sueños de mi sosteniendo a mi Gabriel; a mi calentito, vivo y sano Gabriel mientras siento el fuerte abrazo de mi esposo a mi espalda. Luego de esos sueños usualmente me despierto con un sentimiento de pura felicidad, la cual dura un segundo hasta que me doy cuenta de la fría realidad en que estoy viviendo. Esas son las mañanas en que lloro más, las mañanas en que mis sollozos son más fuertes; las mañanas en que lucho conmigo misma y me pregunto exactamente por qué decidí lo que decidí hacer con mi vida cuando envié a mi marido lejos.

Lo extraño. Tanto.

No le digo a esto a Haymitch cuando él me llama una vez a la semana para chequear si aún quiero seguir con los papeles de divorcio. No le digo esto a Madge, Annie o Johanna, quien extrañamente nunca me piden que les cuente cómo siguen las cosas. Definitivamente no le digo esto a Delly, a quien aún intento evitar mientras que ella nunca parece querer por darse por vencido para hablar conmigo.

Hay momentos en que casi le digo todo a Peeta. Para mi vergüenza, se ha convertido en un pasatiempo revisar su perfil de Facebook constantemente, tratando de descubrir cómo le está yendo sin mi. De todas formas, mi marido nunca ha sido un ávido usuario de Facebook, y su perfil no muestra nada nuevo desde nuestra separación. El único cambio que ha hecho es de su situación sentimental, la cual ha removido de su perfil discretamente de manera que ya no le anuncia al mundo que estamos casados.

La única interacción visible que desarrolla es a través de la página del café, en la cuál él publica los especiales del día y responde graciosamente a los clientes satisfechos que dejan mensajes en el muro y en la página dedicada al equipo de fútbol amateur que ha tenido desde la Universidad con sus hermanos Naan y Barley, y con Finnick, Thom, Thresh y Gale. Recuerdo que solía ir a verlo jugar cada semana hace algunos años junto con las chicas y compensar cada uno de sus goles con un beso desde las galerías. Sé que hasta la muerte de Gabriel él seguía jugando regularmente, y ahora recién me pregunto por qué dejé de ir a ver sus partidos. Honestamente no puedo recordarlo.

Mientras navego por su página, me entero que "Los Tributos" parecen haber ganado algún semi-pro torneo de fútbol. Le doy click al álbum que Delly subió del grupo celebrando luego del juego, llevando a Finnick en sus hombros mientras él orgullosamente levanta un trofeo. Sonrío ligeramente y paso las fotografías, deteniéndome en las que muestran el rostro de Peeta claramente. Obviamente parece satisfecho, y sonriendo con el resto de los demás, pero lo conozco lo suficiente como para ver la sombra en sus ojos, y la ligeramente nostálgica mirada que lleva en el bar, donde está sentado con el resto del equipo y sus esposas y novias. Madge, Annie, Delly e incluso por alguna extraña razón Johanna están presentes en las fotografías. Mi ausencia es bastante notoria.

Me duele el que no me hayan dicho acerca de este juego. Incluso cuando puedo entender por qué, eso no me hace sentir menos sola. Le doy vueltas a la idea de dejar un mensaje en el muro, pero incluso cuando tengo escrito un neutral "¡ _Felicitaciones_!" me detengo de presionar el botón _Publicar_ , moviendo el cursor hacia la opción de _Abandonar Grupo_. En el último segundo, también me detengo de hacer aquello. En vez de eso, decido cerrar con fuerza mi portátil y tomarme un receso del puto Facebook.

…

La primera vez que lo veo desde nuestra discusión es en la fiesta organizada por Madge y Gale con motivo de su quinto aniversario, en los hermosos jardines de la mansión de los padres de mi amiga. Me pregunto durante días si ir o no hasta que finalmente decido que no puedo aguantar otra tarde en mi completa soledad. Entonces, luego de una desesperada ida a la tienda, una visita a la peluquería, largos y dolorosos momentos de duda frente al espejo y muchos minutos escondida en mi propio auto, camino hacia la fiesta aparentando confianza, alternando las respiraciones profundas con tragos de saliva mientras trato de calmarme, a mi y a mi estómago. No veo a Peeta, y casi lloro de alivio por eso, por lo que cojo un vaso de vino blanco de los que ofrecen uno de los camareros y lo tomo de un solo trago.

Madge es una imagen de pura perfección mientras corre hasta donde estoy yo y me recibe con un fuerte abrazo y un susurro que asegura que ¡ _me veo tan linda con este vestido! y soy tan valiente por haber venido y que, por favor, piense en lo que me dijo y ¡que devuelva sus llamadas!_

Gale, por su parte, me mira con el semblante serio mientras me dice que lamenta que las cosas hayan terminado de esta forma. Probablemente piense que es muy afortunado por el hecho que superó el enamoramiento adolescente que tenía en mi y se haya terminado casando con Madge. No es que no le culpe. Su esposa obviamente maneja mejor los problemas maritales que yo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, veo a Delly y a Thom caminando apresuradamente hacia nosotros, y a Delly, una obviamente embarazada y feliz Delly, casi llorando de felicidad mientras me llama y me hace señas. No puedo lidiar con ella, pienso con amargor y envidia, y me voy lejos, pretendiendo que no la veo. Sus pasos indecisos y la mirada de sus ojos me muestran que ella definitivamente sabe cómo me siento. Tomo otro vaso de vino y me lo trago de manera miserable mientras camino alrededor, buscando desesperadamente a Johanna.

Después de haberle entregado mi vaso vacío al mesero, finalmente la veo, al otro lado del bar.

Hablando con mi marido.

Ha sido casi un mes, y me encuentro a mi misma incapaz de moverme, de respirar, de pensar con claridad. Mi respiración se acelera, mis ojos se humedecen y me doy cuenta, con dolor, que él se ve bien, quizá un poco delgado, pero mucho mejor de la última vez que nos vimos. También me doy cuenta que está utilizando una camisa que no reconozco, un hecho que hace que mi estómago se revuelva aún más. Peeta odia comprar, y siempre fue muy feliz al dejarme encargada de su armario.

 _¿Ahora compra para sí mismo?_

 _¿O alguien más compra para él?_

 _¿Mi marido siempre ha sido así de apuesto?_

Los dos vasos de vio que bebí recién están retándome a hacer una vergonzosa reaparición, pero antes de que pueda correr hacia el baño para vaciar mi estómago, Peeta se da cuenta que le estoy viendo. Compartimos una larga y triste mirada antes de que él camine tímidamente hacia mi, mirándome cautelosamente.

— Linda camisa — chillo.

Luce confundido por un segundo pero entonces su frente se relaja y me dedica una pequeña sonrisa.

— Gracias. Compras online — explica. Suelto un montón de aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

Maldito. _Él siempre hace esto conmigo, ¿no?_

— Es conveniente — respondo inútilmente. Un camarero pasa con sus tragos y en un segundo estoy bebiendo mi tercer vaso de vino. Peeta toma un sorbo de su cerveza mientras un silencio incomodo cae sobre nosotros.

— ¿ _Budweiser_? — espeto sorprendida.

Hace una mueca y yo sonrío sin poder evitarlo.

— Le ofrecí a los Undersees abastecerlos con Stella pero Gale insistió en esta mierda. No me culpes de esto — contesta, con una mirada resignada.

 _Sus raíces belgas_ , pienso cariñosamente antes de que me de a mi misma un golpe mental y mire hacia otro lado.

— Y… ¿cómo estás? — él pregunta finalmente.

— Bien, ¿y tú?

— Bien, ¿y tú? — alzo mis cejas y él se sonroja, avergonzado. — Lo siento, tú me pregúntate eso — habla entre dientes, mientras hace un gesto de dolor.

— Está bien. En realidad, he estado bien — respondo rápidamente. Otra mueca de dolor pasa por su rostro. — Felicitaciones por el trofeo, debió sentirse bien — añado.

Me lanza una mirada mordaz que me dice claramente que no ha habido mucho por lo que sentirse bien últimamente, pero su respuesta sigue siendo amigable:

— Gracias. Fue… una buena noche. Faltaste allí.

No sé cómo responder aquello.

— Sí, pero bueno… ya sabes — murmuro después de unos segundos de silencio.

— Sí. Lo sé — está de acuerdo, su voz fallando un poco.

Esto es un infierno.

— Linda fiesta, ¿eh? — comento, nerviosa.

— Katniss.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo nos convertimos en esto?

Ni siquiera sé dónde comenzar a responder aquella pregunta. ¿Cuándo empezamos a tratarnos como extraños luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos? ¿Cuándo todo empezó a desmoronarse? ¿Desde su beso borracho con una mujer anónima luego de su pelea? ¿Desde la muerte de Gabriel? ¿Quizá cuando acepté tener un hijo para el que no estaba preparada…? ¿O quizá cuando dejé de ir a los juegos de fútbol de mi marido sin saber por qué? De alguna manera, en algún minuto en ese largo camino, nos perdimos. Y en ese momento, no sé cuándo, nos perdimos a nosotros mismos.

Pido permiso rápidamente y corro hacia el baño, donde bloqueo la puerta y paso media hora abrazando la taza de baño, llorando e ignorando las llamadas de la puerta. Finalmente Johanna toca con fuerza y amenaza con quebrar la puerta y mandar la carísima cuenta a mi nombre. Frente a tal opción, limpio mi rostro e intento ponerme un poco más presentable antes de salir. Ignoro las miradas de la larga línea de señoritas esperando fuera de la puerta pero Johanna ahuyenta a las chicas y nos mueve hasta una apartada banca en el patio.

Automáticamente, busco por el jardín la presencia de Peeta.

— Se fue — me informa, seguramente adivinando a quién estoy buscando. — Luego de su conversación del infierno, él se excusó con Madge y Gale y salió huyendo.

Mis ojos están llenos de lágrimas otra vez.

— Ya veo — trago saliva.

Johanna permanece enfurruñada y mira hacia algo o hacia alguien, huyendo de mi mirada.

— Sólo déjalo volver a tu vida, Katniss — espeta súbitamente.

La miro boquiabierta.

— ¿Qué?

— Él está angustiado. Tú eres miserable. Todo es un caos. Háblale, déjalo volver y detén este divorcio sin sentido — ella continúa, dándose vuelta a mirarme seriamente.

— ¿¡Me estás jodiendo?! ¿Qué hay de lo que me dijiste la última vez? ¡Me apoyabas entonces! — mi voz sube un par de octavas de puro enojo — ¡Eras la que decía que no existía algo así como " _casi engañar_ "!

— Sí, él la jodió. Y tú también — ella me gruñe de vuelta. Para este punto, estoy realmente temblando de ira, incluso cuando ella no está diciendo nada que no he pensado por mi misma en las últimas semanas. — Lo lanzaste lejos cuando él te necesitaba. Perdiste a tu hijo. Él también. Pero tu estabas tan encerrada en tu propio dolor que olvidaste que el matrimonio significa que tienen que lidiar con las cosas juntos. Definitivamente él rompió el voto de fidelidad, pero tu tampoco lo hiciste muy bien con el voto de "en las buenas y en las malas". Quizá no es uno muy conocido, pero para mi suena bastante importante.

Pongo los brazos en jarras.

— ¿Desde cuando eres una experta en votos matrimoniales? — pregunto con vehemencia.

— Bueno, fui la madrina de bodas cuando te casaste en una ceremonia católica, descerebrada. Y eso fue una maratón de dichos al aire y Padres Nuestros. Créeme, al final, todo el mundo se volvía un puto experto — ella replica.

La miro, realmente ofendida. Incluso cuando el rito católico no fue mi idea, pienso en el día de mi boda como un hermoso y feliz sueño. Aún puedo recordar como Peeta parecía brillar mientras me esperaba en el altar al final del pasillo de la Catedral.

— No le digas eso a Peeta, no lo arruines para él — le advierto. — Y de todas formas, nuestro matrimonio fue la versión corta, porque no estoy bautizada. La boda verdadera es más larga, idiota — añado con indignación.

El rostro de Johanna de pronto se quiebra con una sonrisa.

— Estoy bromeando, Katniss, ¡por el amor a todo lo santo! Estuve mirando a Thresh durante toda la ceremonia. Es por eso que, si por mi fuese, mientras más durara, mejor. — responde, con una risita. — De todas formas, tu prometiste un montón de cosas ese día, y creo que Dios también escuchó eso, pues su nombre estaba relacionado como con la mitad de ellos. Él debería estar bastante enojado contigo en este momento.

— Estoy enojada con Dios también. Él se llevó a mi bebé — gruño.

— Creo que es un punto discutible, sobre todo cuando tu no crees en Dios, ¿verdad? — me pregunta astutamente.

— Que te jodan.

— Oh, por favor. Dile eso a Thresh.

Ambas nos reímos de aquello, pero rápidamente me vuelvo seria otra vez cuando recuerdo la cantidad insana de sentimientos que he sentido durante la última hora.

— Oh, Jo, ¿qué voy a hacer? — gimo, antes de cubrir mi rostro con mis manos.

Para mi sorpresa, Jo pone un brazo alrededor mío y corre mi cabello con delicadeza.

— Sé que estoy tomando una vía muy distinta a la que tomé la última vez que hablamos de esto — ella murmura. — Madge habló conmigo, y entonces me di cuenta que estaba siendo egoísta cuando te dije que te dieras por vencida con tu matrimonio. Soy la única que está sola del grupo, y quería tener una compañera de crímenes. Lo siento, Katniss.

Le sonrío, con los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas.

— Me dijiste lo que me estaba diciendo a mi misma en ese momento — contesto — Mi decisión no se basó en tus palabras. Yo solo quería ser feliz otra vez de alguna manera, y pensé que empezando de nuevo sería la respuesta.

— ¿Y estás feliz?

— No. Soy miserable. Y simplemente no mejora — confieso, con un sollozo.

— Madge me dijo qué sucedió con ella y Gale — Jo contesta mientras señala a nuestros amigos, quienes están bailando en un ritmo lento, compartiendo cortos besos y sonriéndose el uno al otro — No puedo hacer que hagas alto, Kat, pero mientras miro a esos dos, no puedo dejar de pensar que quizá Madge tenía un punto cuando luchó tan fuerte por su matrimonio.

Asiento con la cabeza y los miro con tristeza.

— Lo extraño — susurro finalmente.

— Él también te extraña. Y realmente siente todo lo que hizo — contesta.

Miro el lugar donde estaba tratando de tener una conversación con él hasta hace menos de una hora atrás. Recuerdo la torpeza, la tensa plática, y el dolor mientras nos tratábamos como extraños y no como los compañeros que hemos sido desde que tenemos diecisiete años.

— Yo también lo siento.

Y realmente lo hago.

…

tres días después estoy sentada en mi mesa de la cocina. Pero en vez de estar mirando mi teléfono mobil, tratando de decidir si llamar o no a mi marido como he estado pensando hacerlo desde la fiesta, estoy mirando abrumada el sobre café que el tío Haymitch me dejó personalmente la noche anterior. No he abierto el sobre todavía, pero ya sé que las palabras "diferencias irreconciliables" estarán escritas en la página, señales del final de, no solo mi matrimonio, sino de cada momento que he vivido con Peeta desde la secundaria.

 _Diferencias irreconciliables._

Depsués de estos tres días, que he pasado pensando solo en él, me he empezado a preguntar qué tan irreconciliables son nuestras diferencias. Para añadirle sal a la herida, hoy es mi cumpleaños, el primero desde que cumplo diecisiete que paso sin él y sin mi _Cupcake de Cumpleaños_.

El _Cupcake de Cumpleaños_ ha sido una tradición desde que Peeta reunió todas sus agallas para cocinarme uno como sorpresa de cumpleaños unas semanas después de que comencé a trabajar en el café Mellark's. Me había estado rondando tímidamente desde el primer día en ese lugar y de alguna forma se había enterado que mi cumpleaños era en Mayo. Él me hizo un cupcake con forma de corazón para el día. Y el cupcake era tan tierno, con tanto queso y _tan él_ , que en vez de reírme y poner los ojos en blanco, compartí el cupcake con él en la cocina para después terminar con nuestro primer beso. Desde entonces comenzamos con la tradición de compartir un cupcake con forma de corazón en cada uno de mis cumpleaños. En mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, justo un año después, la tradición fue modificada para incluir un montón de sexo.

Y nosotros habíamos seguido nuestra tradición diligentemente desde aquel día.

Hasta este año.

Abrazo mis rodillas mientras miserablemente pretendo responder alegremente a todos los mensajes de feliz cumpleaños de mi muro de Facebook. Media hora después, todavía estoy en aquel sitio web, escudriñando esperanzadamente por un mensaje de Peeta, y tratando de no sentirme desanimada cuando no hay ninguno. De pronto, mi celular vuelve a ala vida con una notificación, y, en mi excitación al ver el nombre de Peeta, me toma tres intentos y un montón de palabras inapropiadas el colocar el código de desbloqueo de manera correcta.

Es una imagen de nuestro cupcake con forma de corazón, colocado en un plato sobre un mueble de cocina que no reconozco. Ni siquiera sé dónde está viviendo, pienso con una punzada de culpabilidad, pero las lágrimas llegan cuando leo su mensaje.

 _El cupcake de cumpleaños no se quiere ir. Tampoco yo. Te amo, Katniss, feliz cumpleaños._

Pienso en todos los felices cumpleaños que pasé con él mientras marco su número. Y también pienso en todos esos felices no—cumpleaños que pasé con él mientras aguanto la respiración y espero que responda. Dejo de pensar en cualquier cosa cuando escucho su voz al otro lado de la línea. Mi corazón se siente como si se fuese a salir de mi pecho.

— ¿Katniss? — contesta, con un tono de voz ahogado.

— Peeta… — es la única cosa que puedo responder mientras que mi voz falla a medida que sollozo.

— ¿Katniss, estás llorando? No llores, mi amor. Por favor, no — pide tiernamente.

Sacudo mi cabeza y me trago mis lágrimas mientras tomo el móvil con un poco más de fuerza:

— Estoy bien — respondo, con una voz suave — y estaba pensando… quiero decir, gracias, y también me preguntaba si… ¿quisieras venir a compartir ese cupcake conmigo?


	4. Chapter 4

Le toma a Peeta casi cuarenta y cinco minutos llegar, y en ese tiempo, me ducho, limpio mi cabello, tomo mi móvil, elijo una camiseta limpia y un par de jeans, tomo mi móvil otra vez y finalmente me resigno ante la idea que haya cambiado la opinión y definitivamente no venga a casa.

Una vez ya llegado a ese punto, me comienzo a preguntar si debería conservar un poco de dignidad y llamarlo para decirle que lo olvide. Después de todo, puede ser que quizá haya cometido un error invitándolo, ¿verdad? Quizá estoy mejor sola, lejos de él. De hecho, quizá es mejor… ¿acaso no era eso en lo que estaba pensando cuando decidí divorciarme de él? Estar sola no es tan malo después de todo, ¿verdad?

Pero entonces miro su mensaje y la fotografía que él tomo del cupcake y me pregunto por qué aún no ha llegado y qué voy a hacer si es que realmente decidió no venir y mantenerse lejos.

Cuando el timbre suena soy un saco de nervios. Y mientras sube las escaleras yo permanezco al lado de la puerta, mojando mi camiseta con el sudor de mis manos, tratando de lucir normal. Pero cuando me está mirando desde el pasillo con una sonrisa tan feliz, con sus ojos tan ridículamente azules, usando ropa que reconozco me siento tan aliviada que casi lloro hasta que recuerdo que estoy allí, parada, sin decir nada.

— Hola — chillo.

— Hey — él responde, tímido. Nos miramos por un segundo antes de que su sonrisa titubee un poco — ¿puedo… puedo pasar, por favor?

Parpadeo cuando escucho el "por favor" antes de dar un paso dentro del departamento y dejarle pasar. Siempre tan educado, maldito sea. Siento cómo mi rostro se calienta a medida de que miro hacia otro lado.

— Pensé que no ibas a venir. Estaba pensando en… y entonces tocaste el timbre… y, ¿por qué? Es decir, todavía tienes las llaves — divago.

 _Qué. Mierda. Estoy. Diciendo._

— Siento que me demorara demasiado, me mudé al otro lado de la ciudad hace algunas semanas. Aún calculo mal las distancias y el tráfico — explica, avergonzado. — Quería decirte que venía tarde pero…

— No envías mensajes mientras conduces, lo sé — termino la oración por él con una pequeña sonrisa.

Él devuelve mi sonrisa un poco cautelosamente y asiente con la cabeza.

— Aún me conoces demasiado bien — contesta antes de mirar al suelo.

La palabra "aún" duele un poco, especialmente porque puede que sepa acerca de sus hábitos a la hora de mandar mensajes de texto, sin embargo, no tengo idea de dónde vive actualmente, lo cual es un detalle con bastante importancia.

— Entonces, ¿te gusta tu nuevo vecindario? — pregunto, incómoda. Se siente extraño no saber su dirección, no saber cómo luce su departamento. De hecho, se siente mal solo por le hecho que no compartimos más la dirección. Hemos vivido juntos desde la universidad, y que tengamos dos direcciones distintas siquiera tiene sentido en mi cabeza.

Duda un poco antes de responder:

— Bueno, la renta es barata — admite finalmente con un encogimiento de hombros.

Con su respuesta, me doy cuenta de qué tan quebrado debe estar Peeta. Los pagos de la hipoteca de nuestro departamento aún se deducen automáticamente de nuestra cuenta del banco, y eso constituye una suficiente tensión en nuestros ingresos sin tener en cuenta una renta más. Me pregunto si Haymitch hizo alguna salvedad acerca qué hacer con nuestro departamento en los papeles de divorcio. Pero no quiero pensar acerca de los papeles de divorcio en este momento, porque mi marido está justo frente a mi y hay muchas cosas andando por mi cabeza, además que no sé qué está sintiendo exactamente mi corazón.

Todo lo que sé es que es mi cumpleaños y que quiero compartir mi Cupcake de Cumpleaños con el hombre que he amado desde que cumplí diecisiete años.

— Bueno, estás aquí y… gracias por acordarte del cupcake — le digo bajito mientras camino hacia la cocina, con él siguiéndome detrás. El parqué cruje con sus fuertes pasos y sonrío para mí misma antes de poder evitarlo.

 _Volvió a casa._

Estoy sacando solo un plato y dos tenedores cuando veo que Peeta está al lado de la mesa de cocina, vaciando su bolsa del café y luciendo bastante complacido consigo mismo.

— Traje el desayuno — anuncia con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras comienza a desenvolver un surtido de pastelitos, yogurts y, para mi deleite, una pequeña caja de bollos de queso.

— Te diría que no tenías que hacerlo, pero estoy muy contenta de que lo hayas hecho — contesto mientras curioseo dentro de las diferentes cajas. Se siente como los viejos tiempos, y por un momento, al menos solo por esta mañana, siento como toda la tensión, el enojo, la infelicidad y la soledad lentamente se comienzan a ir. Y por el primer momento en muchos meses, me siento realmente hambrienta.

— ¿Debería preparar café? — pregunta con entusiasmo mientras se mueve hacia el hervidor.

— No hay café. La verdad es que lo cambié por el té de hierbas hace un tiempo — contesto, un poco disculpándome.

La expresión de Peeta se nubla pero se recupera rápidamente antes de continuar llenando el hervidor.

— ¿Cuándo ocurrió este cambio? — pregunta en un tono neutral.

Me encojo de hombros, sintiéndome un poco incomoda pero sin saber exactamente por qué.

— Creo que durante… cuando estaba embarazada, tuve que dejar de tomar café y bueno… se quedó — contesto.

— Ya veo. Nunca me di cuenta. ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta? — pregunta, su expresión siendo una mezcla de incredulidad y tristeza. Le miro en silencio, no sabiendo qué decir, hasta que el hervidor prende la luz que muestra que el agua ha hervido — ¡Té de hierbas será entonces! — exclama con entusiasmo fingido.

Le agradezco que no haga un gran escandalo acerca aquello y vuelva a preparar el té, la incomodidad comenzando a disiparse lentamente mientras cada uno toma una mitad del cupcake. El familiar sabor de mi pastelito me hace querer llorar de nuevo y me toma toda mi fuerza de voluntad no tirarme a sus brazos. Pero sé que eso es mucho, demasiado rápido, demasiado pronto. No estoy cerca de estar lo suficientemente preparada como para tomar cualquier decisión más allá de tomar desayuno con Peeta, no cuando mi mente aún está convulsionada, y especialmente no cuando por el rabilo del ojo aún puedo ver el sobre que contiene los documentes que tienen el único objetivo de disolver nuestro matrimonio.

Decido concentrarme en la tarea que llevo entre manos y tomar un bollo de queso mientras que Peeta me sonríe gentilmente.

— Disfrútalos — dice bajito mientras mete la cucharilla en su yogurt. Me doy cuenta de lo que dice la etiqueta y le miro, confundida.

— ¿Sabor café? ¿Qué diablos es eso? — le pregunto con un tono de suave disgusto.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? — pregunta perplejo.

— ¿No usualmente tomas el de sabor frutilla?

— No, no en realidad. Descubrí este hace algún tiempo — Peeta responde, con su ceño un poco fruncido.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo atrás? — demando con vehemencia. No estoy segura por qué me molesta tanto, pero carajo, realmente estoy enojada.

— ¿Un año? ¿Un año y medio? ¿Por qué estás preguntándome esto?

— Por la misma razón que tu preguntaste acerca el té — respondo de manera cortante — ¿Por qué nunca incluiste el yogurt en la lista de compras?

Él de pronto luce muy incómodo, lo que de alguna manera me molesta incluso más.

— Lo hice — responde, y su tono oculta el hecho de que está un poco enfadado — Tú simplemente no te diste cuenta y continuaste comprando el de frutilla. Después de unas pocas veces me di por vencido y lo comencé a comprar por mi cuenta.

 _Bueno, mierda, no es como si no me odiase a mi misma lo suficiente._

— Oh — finalmente suelto — Lo siento — añado, bajito.

— Tampoco me di cuenta del té, por lo que creo que estamos a mano — murmura, contrariado. Ninguno de los dos toca sus desayunos, al parecer, perdimos el apetito al mismo tiempo, mientras nos miramos tristes — ¿Cuándo dejamos de darnos cuenta de esas cosas, Katniss? — Peeta pregunta finalmente.

Me encojo, y trato de encontrar un poco de consuelo mientras oculto las débiles lágrimas detrás de una servilleta.

— No sé. No puedo pensar en un momento exacto. En algún punto, parece que dejamos de prestar atención — respondo.

Peeta hace un gesto de dolor ante mis palabras, pero él asiente, de acuerdo conmigo.

— Nunca pensé que podría pasarnos a nosotros — admite. — Y lo siento — añade.

— Yo también.

— ¿Acaso el té de hierbas sabe a algo? — pregunta después de un momento incómodo, dándome una débil sonrisa.

La atmosfera tensa se disipa rápidamente y le sonrío de vuelta, aliviada.

— Es delicioso, y perdiste tu derecho en el momento en que admitiste que te gustaba el yogurt de café. ¿Qué mierda, Peeta? — contesto con un resoplido.

— Es delicioso, y no sabes qué te estás perdiendo — él sonríe mientras toma una gran cucharada y la deja limpia en un solo movimiento.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y movemos los hombros juguetonamente mientras siento a mi sonrisa crecer. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me he sentido tan libre y liviana alrededor de él, alrededor de cualquier persona, en realidad. Quiero que este desayuno dure para siempre. Pero hablando de eso…

— Peeta, ¿no tienes que ir a trabajar hoy? — pregunto de pronto.

La sonrisa abandona su rostro y mira hacia abajo.

— No, me tomé el día libre… no trabajo para tu cumpleaños — contesta. Le miro seriamente, sabiendo que él no estaba siendo presuntuoso al momento de tomarse el día libre, pues de todas formas yo había estado pensando en llamarle para que se saltase el trabajo conmigo. Pasar nuestros cumpleaños juntos es algo que siempre hemos hecho desde que estamos juntos, y parece que nuestra separación no se ha convertido en una razón suficiente para saltarnos esta tradición.

— Ya veo — contesto, y no añado nada más.

Peeta rellena mi taza con té, y se coloca un poco para él, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en mi cuando lo veo oler la taza con un gesto de sospecha y una mueca. Antes de que pase mucho tiempo ambos estamos encorvados sobre nuestras tazas, nuestras cabezas inclinadas una hacia la otra, en un gesto tan propio nuestro. Me doy cuenta que en realidad, más que encontrar alivio en las tazas, lo hacemos el uno del otro.

— ¿Cómo estás, Katniss? — pregunta súbitamente, y por su tono, sé que es una pregunta pensada. De hecho, antes de que automáticamente responda con un "bien", él vuelve a hablar — Me refiero a, ¿cómo estás, realmente? ¿Estás comiendo? ¿Estás en contacto con tu familia y con las chicas? ¿Cómo estás lidiando con… todo?

Reflexiono un poco sobre la pregunta y me tomo un tiempo antes de contestar.

— Trabajo un montón. Como regularmente, aunque nunca tengo hambre de verdad. Creo que estoy bien, arreglándomelas como puedo — contesto débilmente — ¿Qué hay acerca de ti? ¿Cómo has estado? — pregunto apresuradamente. Es mucho mejor volver la conversación hacia él.

Frunce un poco el ceño, pero si se ha dado cuenta de que estoy desviando el tema, no lo dice abiertamente.

— Estoy haciéndolo bien, creo. — responde titubeante — Estoy trabajando más en distractores, jugando más fútbol, escuchando _Let Her Go_ de Passenger constantemente y llorando mientras pienso en ti todo el tiempo. ¡Oh! Y vi _Juego de Tronos_.

— ¿Viste _Juego de Tronos_? ¿Las tres temporadas?

— ¿Es lo único que escuchaste de mi discurso? — pregunta, con una mueca de indignación.

Miro hacia otro lado, con las mejillas encendidas.

— No, escuché todo — susurro, mientras me siento a mi misma sonreír, — pero… ¡dijiste que nunca verías Juego de Tronos! ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea?

Peeta se encoje de hombros.

— Sé que te gusta… quería ver cuál era todo el escándalo alrededor de la serie y bueno… me enganché. Un Sábado vi ocho episodios, completos. ¡Al final, cuando veía el comercial sobre tampones estaba pensando en las flores sangrantes!

Yo me rio, fuerte y de todo corazón, y puedo ver que su rostro se ilumina en una agradable sorpresa.

— No habías pasado tanto tiempo frente a una televisión desde que te quedaste despierto toda la noche viendo la elección del nuevo Papa — le molesto, con una sonrisa.

— Sí, algunas cosas son importantes y se deben seguir, Katniss — contesta con un bufido.

— Hablando de cosas importantes, ¿qué opinas de la _Boda Roja_?

Hace un gesto indignado.

— ¿Cómo _mierda_ dejaron que sucediera aquello?

— Lo sé. La boda de tu prima Lore fue realmente aburrida en comparación — señalo con una risita.

Él finge fruncirme el ceño y toma un sorbo de su té antes de hacer una mueca.

— Además, también estoy yendo a terapia — confiesa bajito.

Le miro con sorpresa. Imaginaba a Peeta hablando con el Padre Plutarch, rezando quizá, o atendiendo a algún grupo de conversación de la Iglesia, pero, ¿terapia real? Este es una especie de gran paso para él. Uno que no he considerado para mi misma para ser honesta.

— ¿Por qué? — finalmente farfullo.

— Tuve una pelea con mi esposa y terminé en un departamento con otra mujer. ¿Qué dice eso de mi? — contesta con amargura. Hago un gesto de dolor. Es la primera vez que hemos mencionado abiertamente ese episodio desde que lo eché de casa y no me gusta particularmente hablar sobre ello. — Quiero ver qué otras cosas soy capaz de hacer, o de arruinar, y quizá tratar de aprender de ello y evitar toda clase de daños futuros — explica.

— Ya veo — contesto — Bueno, qué bien para ti, supongo.

Me mira seriamente.

— Estaba pensando que, quizá un día… ¿podríamos intentar ir a una sesión juntos?

 _¿Qué?_

Terapia significa abrir un montón de puertas que he mantenido confortablemente cerradas por un largo tiempo. Significa volver a quebrarse y estoy segura que no estoy ni remotamente cerca de estar preparada para poder hacerlo. Significa volver a vivir la muerte de Gabriel, el dolor ligado a aquello, la responsabilidad, la culpa.

— No lo sé, Peeta — finalmente susurro titubeante y tomo un pedazo de un bollo de queso para mantener mi boca ocupada, y para darme a mi misma una excusa para permanecer en silencio.

Cuando ve que no hay nada parecido a una respuesta de mi parto, él frunce el ceño y se levanta rápidamente.

— Necesito azúcar con esto — anuncia enfurruñado, y camina hacia el mostrador de la cocina, donde, me doy cuenta, para mi terror, que he dejado el sobre café que contiene los papeles del divorcio. Su rostro parece ser una copia exacta del mío cuando los ve y se detiene — ¿Son…? — pregunta monótonamente, con su espalda aún en dirección a mi.

— Sí — respondo después de un latido, sin saber realmente qué más decir.

Su expresión es de dolor cuando se gira a verme, sus ojos luciendo completamente perdidos.

— Pensé que… porque llamaste esta mañana, pensé… — tartamudea, su voz quebrándose.

— Aún no los he mirado — respondo con inquietud. — No sé qué voy a hacer… — el pequeño pedazo de bollo de queso que estaba masticando de pronto sabe como una lija en mi boca seca.

Gira la taza antes de colocarla lentamente bajo la llave abierta en silencio. Lo observo con cautela cuando se gira para tomar su bolso y colocárselo sobre su hombro.

— Dime cuando sepas qué hacer. Yo… creo que es mejor que me vaya — él termina, con un tono de voz triste — Te mandaré un mensaje con mi dirección… para firmar los papeles.

No. _No no no_.

 _NO_.

— Peeta, ¡espera, por favor! — exclamo mientras tomo su brazo. Es el primer contacto que he tenido con él en muchos meses y de pronto el contacto con su piel, con su fuerte y firme calor, hace que me paralice.

Él se da vuelta, con sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas que no derrama.

— Katniss, sólo… decídete — él finalmente me pide con un tono de voz increíblemente bajo — Sólo dime dónde estamos, qué pasará, pero no me mantengas en esta situación. Vine aquí esperando que fuese un primer paso, pero entonces veo que tienes los papeles de divorcio encima de nuestra encimera. Sabes que lo siento. Sabes que te amo más que nada en este mundo, pero si eso no es suficiente para ti, entonces solo firmemos los papeles de divorcio y tengamos claro que todo acabó.

 _Pero no quiero que pase eso_. Y ese pensamiento, categórico y fuerte, es el primer pensamiento claro que he tenido en meses. Aún no estoy segura de qué quiero, pero estoy absolutamente clara acerca de que no quiero que firme los papeles de divorcio. Por un largo momento, solo miro a mi marido. Realmente le miro, y veo al niño de diecisiete años del cual me enamoré, en sus camisas que le quedaban tan bien y sus jeans, apresurándose en terminar sus pasteles para ayudarme a servir a los clientes las mañanas de los Domingos. Veo al hombre con el que me casé. Veo al comprometido, serio y cariñoso padre que pudo haber sido. Y la única cosa que quiero decir escapa de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerme es:

— Lo haré, Peeta. Iré a terapia contigo.

* * *

No estoy completamente segura de qué esperaba del terapeuta de Peeta. Tengo que reconocer que, conociendo a mi marido, estaba segura que él no se sentiría a gusto con un hombre cualquiera en una oficina estéril, con un gran sofá y una libreta de notas.

De todas formas, no esperaba que Cinna Lewis fuera este guapo moreno que utiliza pantalones de lino y un suéter suelto, y que realiza sus sesiones en una de las habitaciones de su casa. Tampoco estaba esperando que me pidieran que me sintiese cómoda y me sentara en uno de los grandes almohadones esparcidos por el suelo y que me ofrecieran galletitas Oreo y chocolate caliente. Sé que acepté ir a terapia y en consecuencia acepté hacer todas esas cosas, y que es definitivamente mejor que estar hablando con el Padre Plutarch, pero esto se siente un poco muy invasivo e intimo para mi gusto.

— No luce muy terapéutico para mi — le susurro a Peeta mientras muevo mi trasero sobre uno de los almohadones. Es increíblemente cómodo, pero no soy muy entusiasta en admitir aquello.

Él se encoge de hombros y muerde con toda tranquilidad una galleta.

— A Cinna le gusta mantenerlo casual. Terapia Gestalt o algo así — explica. Nota mi mirada escéptica y rápidamente añade: — ¡funciona! — con lo que él piensa es una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Pongo mis ojos en blanco y cruzo los brazos automáticamente antes de mirar al terapeuta de Peeta, sintiendo la usual cáscara de rudeza que llevo alrededor mio. Cinna parece estar divertido por aquello y sonríe abiertamente.

— Defensiva, ya veo — remarca — Pero Katniss, el muro que estás construyendo alrededor tuyo es tan fuerte que siquiera puedo oírte respirar. Necesito que respires, cariño, es muy importante mantener la respiración fuerte y clara durante toda la sesión.

 _Qué mierda._

— Gracias, me aseguraré de recordarlo — contesto fríamente. — Es un poco difícil olvidarlo cuando tienes pulmones que funcionan, de todas formas.

Peeta me frunce el ceño, con una galleta aún en su boca. Le devuelvo el ceño fruncido y miro con añoranza el reloj en la pared. Tiene la forma del reloj de Salvador Dalí en _La Persistencia de la Memoria_. Faltan cincuenta y siete minutos. Joder.

La primera mitad de la sesión es bastante difícil, poco natural e incomoda. Cinna trata con fuerza captarme, y pese a que lo hago bien en las preguntas inofensivas (mi trabajo, mi educación, cómo conocí a Peeta), en el minuto que las preguntas cambian hacia familia o mi matrimonio, mis respuestas se hacen más insípidas, más cortas. No trata de sacar a colación el tema de Gabriel aún pero espero que si es tan bueno como Peeta dice que es, interpretará las señales que le estoy dando para mantenerse lo suficientemente alejado del tema. Al menos hasta que esté lista para hablar del tema por mi misma… lo cual probablemente nunca pase.

Después de una serie de respuestas monosilábicas de mi parte, Cinna decide parase y trae una gran caja desde el centro de la habitación, la cual está cubierta con una exuberante bufanda.

— Intentemos algo diferente — anuncia con una sonrisa — Katniss, siento que hay algunas cosas que Peeta y tú necesitan decirse el uno al otro. Quiero que elijas algo de esta habitación que simbolice a tu marido y lo traigas a este pequeño altar. Después de eso quiero que externalices lo que estás manteniendo dentro de ti.

Le miro sin poder creerlo.

— ¿Me estás jodiendo? ¿Quieres que le hable a una caja? Ni siquiera lo hago con los altares reales, ¡imagínate uno de mentiras! — me doy vuelta hacia Peeta, enojada, quien observa este intercambio con una mirada avergonzada — ¿En serio, Peeta?

— Tu esposo ha aceptado este método en sus sesiones previas, de hecho, y ha logrado bastantes avances — explica Cinna, ignorando mis quejas — Peeta, ¿quizá te gustaría empezar?

 _Por supuesto que Peeta ha aceptado este método… Peeta acepta todo y a todos_. Pero mantengo ese pensamiento para mi misma mientras mi marido asiente con la cabeza y se levanta, girándose a propósito para no poder mirarme. Se mueve hacia un estante con el aire de una persona que ha hecho lo mismo muchas veces y toma una libreta de notas, el cual abre y lo coloca en su pecho. Es una pintura de un pájaro volando, que, para mi confusión, lleva una armadura.

Incluso cuando nunca he visto este dibujo en particular, conozco su estilo lo suficientemente bien como para saber que es una pintura suya. Las líneas, los golpes, las sombras… son similares a las que utilizó para realizar el dibujo de nuestro hijo.

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza e intento mantenerme en una pieza.

Peeta se sienta de espaldas a mi, mientras mira la pintura. Hay unos segundos de silencio antes de que comience a hablar, su voz tan baja y tan tensa que tengo que inclinarme hacia delante para escucharla.

— Hice… hice este dibujo de un pájaro volando para simbolizar a Katniss porque…

— Peeta, recuerda, te debes dirigir a Katniss — Cinna susurra de un modo alentador. — Ayudaría que no le dieras la espalda.

Él asiente y toma una bocanada con fuerza.

— Katniss… te dibujé como un pájaro porque… porque es como siempre te he considerado. Un ave libre que siempre está lista para volar lejos de mi, al cual nunca podré detener. Y soy tan lento… tan cuidadoso, tan asustadizo y tan aburrido para mantenerte conmigo, que un día despertaré y me daré cuenta que te fuiste durante la noche, dejándome solo. Cuando estábamos… antes, me preguntaba cada día por qué elegías estar conmigo, cuando ambos éramos tan distintos. Fui egoísta cuando te pedí un hijo, en el fondo deseando que esa fuese una razón para que no te fueses… y entonces, entonces, lo perdimos y te pusiste tu armadura, y me lanzaste lejos, tal cual siempre temí… Sé que me culpaste por tu infelicidad. Y me odio por haberte puesto en esa situación. Me odio por haberte pedido algo para lo cual no estabas lista, por haberte causado dolor, y por no haber sido el hombre que merecías. Lo siento. Lo siento _tanto_ , Katniss — Su voz se quiebra en este punto y por un largo y completo minuto, el único sonido en la habitación es el de su dificultosa respiración.

Le alcanzo y le abrazo por detrás, enterrando mi rostro entre sus hombros, que aún se mueven, hasta que se calma. Estoy destrozada, sobrepasada, confundida… me siento culpable. Pero por primera vez no me encuentro sin palabras.

— Quiero decirte un par de cosas — le digo, seriamente — Incluso si hacerlo significa utilizar el método de mierda de Cinna y sus viejos cachivaches. Así que, no muevas, ¿está bien? Es mi turno.

Siento cómo la espalda de Peeta se relaja un poco antes de que él suelte una pequeña risita.

— No me iré a ningún lado — murmura, mientras miro a mi alrededor buscando algo que me pueda ayudar a hablarle a mi marido. Su confesión realmente caló hondo en mi. Nunca me dí cuenta que él se sentía de esa manera, nunca imaginé que se podría haber culpado por la muerte de Gabriel. Y ahora que le he escuchado decirlo en voz alta, lo ridículo de la frase retumba en mi corazón con fuerza. No le culpo por la muerte de Gabriel. Pensé que lo hacía. De hecho, estoy segura que lo hacía. Pero estaba equivocada.

Mis ojos se centran en una pintura que Cinna tiene en su pared, e incluso cuando estoy segura que él no lo contemplaba como parte de su terapia, la saco de su sitio y la coloco al lado del altar. Me dejo caer en los almohadones nuevamente y esta vez soy yo quien le da la espalda a Peeta, aunque mantengo mis dedos entrelazados a los suyos.

— Elegí la pintura del diente de león porque me recuerda a ti — digo, lento — Siempre has sido mi Primavera, y mi esperanza, y no sé por qué piensas que soy un pájaro que pueda dejarte e irse lejos, porque, honestamente, el que _tú_ me abandones siempre ha sido uno de mis más grandes miedos. De hecho, sé que es solo una cuestión de tiempo que te aburras de mí, especialmente después de que fallé en darte el hijo que querías tanto — para este punto ya estoy titubeando y mis ojos están llenos de lágrimas. — Es mi culpa que Gabriel haya muerto. Mía, no tuya, y me odio muchísimo por haber decidido lanzarte lejos antes de que pudieras comenzar a odiarme por tu cuenta y abandonarme. Y… y esa noche, después de nuestra pelea, cuando me di cuenta que realmente te habías ido, sentí tanto dolor, tanto, como nunca antes, y decidí que no volvería a sentirlo nunca más. Pero no decidí dejarte porque no te amara. Nunca dejé de amarte — ya estoy ciega con mis propias lágrimas pero todo lo que sé es que de pronto estoy rodeada de los brazos de mi marido, encerrada dentro de su fuerte agarre mientras él susurra que me ama de vuelta, y que no me culpa, y que en realidad es su culpa, y que él lo siente _tanto_.

El percibir sus brazos a mi alrededor se siente tan irresistible que lloro con alivio mientras me aferro a él. Después de unos minutos, escucho a Cinna aclarándose su garganta detrás de mi. Nos damos vuelta para mirarle, aún enlazados. Nuestros rostros están sonrojados por la vergüenza, y quizá también por todas aquellas emociones que ni siquiera logro describir.

— Esto es un primer paso, y ambos lo hicieron bien — dice, con una sonrisa — Pero quiero que ambos se den cuenta que poner al otro en un pedestal les está causando muchas inseguridades, así también ansiedad y culpa. Aquí hay mucho trabajo que hacer, separados y juntos, antes de que puedan empezar a verse a ustedes como digno del otro, como partes iguales. Y este juego de culpas que están jugando el uno con el otro necesita parar. Ninguno de ustedes, ni nadie, los va a culpar por la muerte de su bebé. Y hasta que ambos puedan aceptar eso, no serán libres para aprender a personarse y avanzar juntos. Es un largo camino, pero si me lo permiten, me gustaría tomar este camino junto con ustedes.

Peeta no responde nada, pero asiente y me acerca más a él. Cinna me mira seriamente, completamente consciente de que soy la que opone más resistencia de ambos, pero que no hay ninguna duda en mi mente cuando me encuentro con su mirada seria, mi rostro cubierto de lágrimas, y asiento.

— Lo permitiré — finalmente sollozo.

* * *

La sesión no dura mucho más, pero luego de ese corto tiempo, no estoy en condiciones de conducir. Peeta se ofrece para llevarme a casa y pedirle a su hermano que luego lleve mi auto hasta el departamento. Y estoy tan cansada que ni siquiera intento declinar su oferta. Me siento en el asiento del copiloto, y trato de hacerme a mi misma pequeña mientras Peeta ajusta en cinturón alrededor mío, tan agotada que no me importa que me esté tratando como un niño. Aprieta mi mano antes de prender el auto pero ambos permanecemos en silencio durante él maneja. Mientras más pienso en sus palabras durante la sesión, más anhelo su toque, sin embargo, Peeta maneja un auto con cambios y no puedo tomar su mano. Aquello me disgusta incluso más.

— ¿Aún tienes el dibujo de Gabriel? — pregunto de repente. En el silencio del auto, mi pregunta, incluso aunque la hice en un tono de voz bajo, suena alta y amplificada. La mano de Peeta se aprieta aún más sobre el manubrio pero aún así él la mueve lo suficiente como para buscar su billetera en el bolsillo de su pantalón y pasármela.

— Sí, la traigo conmigo siempre.

Asiento con la cabeza y abro la billetera, sacando la pintura. El papel luce un poco usado ahora, y las líneas por donde se ha hecho el doblez están un poco quebradas, pero la pintura de mi bebé, con sus grandes ojos grises y su feliz sonrisa, es tan clara y brillante como recuerdo. Mi corazón se llena de anhelo mientras le miro, y me pregunto si este sentimiento de pérdida se irá alguna vez. Nuestro pequeño y tierno bebé. Me pregunto qué tan preciso es el dibujo, pues Peeta pintó a nuestro hijo como una pequeña versión de mi.

— Peeta, ¿por qué pintaste sus ojos grises? ¿Los viste? — pregunto curiosa.

Él sacude su cabeza, sus ojos nunca abandonando el camino.

— No. No, no lo hice. Pero ese es el único color en que los podía imaginar.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque amo a nuestro hijo tanto como te amo a ti. Y nunca he amado tanto a alguien que no ha tenido los ojos grises.

No sé qué responder. Todo lo que sé es que no puedo vivir sin este hombre más tiempo.

— Por favor, no me lleves a casa ahora — pido — Solo conduce alrededor por un tiempo más. Quiero quedarme contigo.

Ante esa petición, Peeta maneja hasta una calle que es la entrada de un pequeño parque, donde detiene el auto y se inclina para besarme brevemente.

— Siento que te haya hecho pensar que lo que le pasó a Gabriel fue tu culpa — dice. Su mano se mueve sobre mi vientre, acariciándolo suavemente. Siento cómo mi corazón late con fuerza por todas las emociones que estoy sintiendo en este momento.

— ¿Podría ser de otro modo? — lloro — Se supone que yo tenía que mantenerlo a salvo…

— Y lo hiciste — responde mientras sube mi camiseta y coloca pequeños besos en mi vientre. — Lo mantuviste a salvo durante nueve meses. Y durante su corta vida Gabriel estuvo a salvo y feliz y calentito dentro de su mami. ¿Cómo te podría culpar por algo así?

Estoy hipando tan fuerte que me cuesta juntar nuestros labios cuando empujo su cara hacia mi para que me de un beso.

— Desearía que Gabriel hubiese podido conocer a su papi — susurro y otra vez siento sus brazos a mi alrededor. Estoy a salvo.

— Conoceré a Gabriel un día. Lo sé. Ambos lo haremos, pero espero y deseo _y rezo_ que hasta que ese día llegue, pueda pasar toda mi vida con su mami — contesta, devolviéndose para mirarme a los ojos. — Te amo — continúa, mientras delimita mi barbilla con su mano.

Trato de tragar el nudo que se ha hecho en mi garganta.

— Yo también te amo — contesto — pero, ¿es suficiente?

No contesta por un minuto, pero luego sacude su cabeza.

— Nunca dejé de amarte, y aún así lo jodí todo, así que no, no creo. Hay un montón de trabajo que debemos y necesitamos hacer. Pero creo que podemos hacerlo… llegar a eso, me refiero. Algún día, ¿acaso no crees lo mismo? — pregunta, esperanzado.

Tiene razón, por supuesto. Hay mucho trabajo que debemos hacer. Necesitamos empezar desde el principio, redescubrirnos el uno al otro, amarnos el uno al otro pero también enamorarnos de nuevo. Pero mientras a su anhelante y gentil rostro, no lo dudo ni por un segundo.

— Sí. Creo que podemos. Y que lo haremos — contesto.

Y no dejaré que nadie nos detenga.


End file.
